While the dog's away the Hitachiins will play
by Azali Syria
Summary: When her boyfriend sets off to fulfill his ambitions, Allie's stuck at home wondering if he'll even call. Things would seem boring and lonely...if she didn't know the Hitachiins. Rated M for sexual themes and eventual lemon. HitachiinsXOC
1. Of Strawberry Ice Cream and Gummi Worms

**This one is going to take a bit of work to explain...I have a madeup character named Allie. She met the Hitachiins while her boyfriend Coran (another madeup from my Zelda and Inuyasha universe...don't ask right now, you'll only confuse yourself) was with his father Kouga (yes the wolf demon) on a wolf hunt. Coran refused to come back and it was taking a toll on her. The twins, seeing her distress, looked out for her. And as any woman with eyes could see, she started to feel an attraction to them. Of course this guilt only leads to some crazy things. **

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, the Hitachiin brothers, Inuyasha, Zelda, or any of it's related characters. The only person I take credit for is Allie. _**

"You know you want some…."

She heard the synchronized voices of the two men, and her heart skipped a beat. She turned to look at them.

"W-want some of what?" she asked. By the increasing grin on their faces, she knew she walked into a trap.

"Some ice cream of course." She caught the flicker in the eye of the one she most most fond of. "That all depends Kaoru, what kind of ice cream?"

He was quick to see she was taking the bait.

"Why your favorite of course. I wouldn't give you something you wouldn't want." He replied smoothly. He wrapped his arm around her, and she blushed lightly. "Come on, Hikaru and I already made you a bowl." Kaoru added with a smile, and she walked with him willingly to the table.

Upon taking a seat, she noticed the large array of candy dumped onto the table. "What's all this for?" she asked.

Hikaru laughed. "For your ice cream silly. We both know that our Allie loves candy with her ice cream, especially these…" he added, holding up a bag of gummi worms. Allie bit her lower lip a bit. Everyone knew she couldn't resist gummi worms. Kaoru's pastel eyes glowed a bit as he gently pushed the bowl of strawberry ice cream towards her. "Here you go Allie."

She nodded in thanks and picked up a spoon. Hikaru was dipping the pocky sticks into the ice cream, grinning a bit.

"Don't you have your own bowl to dip in?" Allie asked. Kaoru shook his head. "I thought we might share. There's soooo much ice cream in your bowl and it tastes sweeter when shared, right?" he breathed into her ear, causing Allie to shutter. She nodded numbly as she scooped the pink ice cream up and opened her mouth. Closing her eyes, she grinned a bit as the cold substance slid down her throat.

"Was it good?" The boys asked her simultaneously. Allie nodded. "It's so rich…where did you buy this?" Kaoru put some sprinkles on top, looking over at Hikaru. "Oh…I think…. France right?" Allie looked to Hikaru in disbelief. "Yea, that's where my lord buys it. We just asked him to get some strawberry for you, our sweetest Allie."

Allie's blush grew. "You didn't have to get it from France….just ice cream from the store down the street would have been enough…" she replied softly.

"Our Allie is so cute." Hikaru replied, beaming.

"We would never give you anything less than the best." Kaoru explained, holding the spoon up to her. She bashfully took a bite, Hikaru putting some M&Ms into the bowl as scooping it up. They took turns feeding her different combinations of candy and ice cream, both of them scooting closer and closer to her. They reduced the ice cream to a puddle of melted sweetness when Hikaru leaned back in the chair. "That really hit the spot." He said with a little groan, rubbing his stomach. Allie's eyes drifted to the gummi worms, and Kaoru grinned mischieviously.

"You can have them if you want." He gave her permission. She opened the bag, staring at the green and red worms of gummi goodness.

"You should eat the red ones first. They're sweet with red passion…" Hikaru said, leaning against Allie a bit. Kaoru picked up a green worm. "No no, you should have the green ones. They're soothing to the senses and always have you asking for more…." He replied seductively, causing Allie to grip the hem of her skirt a bit. "O-okay…" Allie caved in, opening her mouth a bit. Kaoru handed her the end of the worm, chuckling a bit as it dangled from her mouth. "You know….I always found a certain appeal to you. The fact that you're so adorable makes you more desireable."

Allie's mouth hung open, the worm still hanging as she blushed madly. "K-Kaoru…you shouldn't say things like that…Hikaru, talk some sense into him…" she replied weakly, looking over at Hikaru.

"I can only say that he forgot to add that you're absolutely divine with your hair down. Especially when it's wet from the shower…." Hikaru said with a smirk.

She couldn't believe her ears! Were they hitting on her!? Her thoughts were left unanswered for a second as Kaoru's hand went to her chin, causing her to look back at him. He leaned in and grabbed the dangling end of the gummi worm with his teeth, the grin on his face immense. Allie's grip on her skirt tightened as her eyes widened. Was she…?? _Am I honestly excited about this?! _She asked herself. Kaoru closed the gap between her lips as he kissed her, taking the rest of the worm as he leaned back, a smug look on his face. Allie felt like she was going to faint. Her heart was going a million miles per hour and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was elated.

"Oy, Kaoru, don't be so obvious." Hikaru said with mock anger. He got up and kneeled next to Allie. "You'll have to forgive him, he's been like this for as long as I can remember." He tried to explain.

"T-there's no need….to…be sorry…" Allie mumbled, surprised with herself.

"In that case…." Hikaru began, leaning into her, licking her lips gently. Her spine tingled with an incredible sensation, and she gasped for breath as he stood behind Kaoru, resting his elbow on his shoulder.

"W-what was that for?!" Allie asked when she was able to speak.

"You had some ice cream on your lip still." He replied bluntly, shrugging a bit.

"I think you missed a spot…" Kaoru replied hopefully, leaning closer to Allie. She opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. _Are you kidding?! Keep your mouth shut girl!!_

"I want you to close your eyes though…" Kaoru asked coyly.

"F-for what?" she asked.

"It's a surprise…." Kaoru replied. Hikaru swooped behind her and covered her eyes. Before she could react, she felt Kaoru grab her hands and press his lips against hers, his tongue lightly brushing her half parted lips. As soon as Hikaru allowed her to see again, her eyes fell to the floor, her face flushed.

Kaoru glanced over at Hikaru, the grin on his face immense.

"You know….ice cream really does taste sweeter when you share…" Hikaru replied.

"I think Allie's sweeter than ice cream. Almost as irresistable as the green gummi worm" Kaoru added, grabbing a gummi worm and eatting it.

"Hey….want to try it with chocolate?"

Allie sat up and put a hand to her chest. Her heartbeat was so loud she felt her ears would burst. "N-note to self….no ice cream before bed…" Allie whispered, wiping the sweat from her forehead and heading to the bathroom.

**A/N: I've already finished this story, so posting all of it is only a matter of time. Yes, there is more. Yes, it gets crazier. If you want to review, go ahead, I'm not gonna force you. Flame if it makes you feel good, and if you have anything else I didn't mention, go for it, but like I said it's already finished. And rarely do I edit that. I'll have to do a bit of an introductory story for all my madeups, since I have a TON, and they're in almost all my stories....**


	2. Bad Teacher Good Principal

**Hi there! It's me again! And once again I have a new story to add to my madness collection! Sorry for the wait, my parents are leaving for Nevada in about...oh...9 days, and it'll be a little hectic. But thanks for being so patient. I'll stop blabbing now to let you read it, though it's nothing all that spectacular. I kind of dedicate it to my friend Rani because she gave me the idea...so....sorry if it's bad, but I'm not really good at this stuff. I finally figured out the little editing process, so I feel a little silly. Now my chapter 1 looks like crap. XD Okay, now I'll shut up. Onward to the disclaimer!**

**_Disclaimer-I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters. I do however own Allie, and therein lies the reasoning to my madness. XD_**

* * *

She had to admit that when her dad came in to the room to say goodnight to her, Allie was a little hesitant to ask him about the dream she was having. It's only a one-time thing… she told herself, so she wasn't paranoid about it. But when the lights went off and she turned over in the empty bed, she sighed a bit.

"I got more attention from that one dream than I've had in a long time…and it's selfish of me to have enjoyed it as much as I did." she muttered to herself. She let the thought go as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Or at least that's what she had hoped for….

* * *

"Miss Syria, if you're quite finished with that nap, I'd like to continue class." Replied a cold voice, followed by a loud SMACK!

She jerked up, noticing the large ruler pointed at her. "May I go back to teaching now?" the man asked her. She avoided his distant golden eyes that seemed fixed on her and nodded. "I'm sorry sir…"she replied weakly.

" Not quite what I wanted, but it works." He said, pushing his bangs behind his glasses as he wandered back to the front of the room. "Mister Hitachin, I don't quite understand the passage, could you please explain it to me once again?" asked the voice from the far side of the room. "I think we'll have Miss Syria reiterate the information to you." Mr. Hitachin said, his gaze coldly fixing on Allie once more. She felt incredibly uneasy. "S-sir…I'm…afraid that my irresponsible action has made me unequipped to properly teach this student effectively." She replied shamefully. Allie heard the teacher tsk at her a couple times.

"Would you prefer to explain your actions to the principal?" he asked, the class snickering at her. Allie was so embarrassed she wanted to cry. "W-with all due respect sir…I would…" Allie replied tearfully. Mr. Hitachin removed his glasses and picked up a pen and wrote her a pass. She scuffled along the rows to the front of the room and took the pass, bowing in thanks and apology as she exited the room. As soon as the doors closed, she heard the class burst with laughter, and she ran to the principal's office, leaving a trail of tears.

"Sir, a Ms. Syria is here in regards to Hikaru." The secretary reported over the phone. She glanced over at the sobbing mess and her eyes saddened. "It's pretty urgent." She added. Allie heard the voice reply with an "Of course, send her right in." the secretary nodded and rose, motioning for Allie to enter the other room. "Thank you so much Alice, you may go for lunch now." The man replied. Alice nodded gratefully and shut the door behind Allie.

Allie was incredibly nervous. She had never been in trouble for anything, and here she was waiting to see the principal. Her eyes darted to the person coming out of the bathroom, her jaw nearly hitting the floor. The principal looked just like Mr. Hitachin! The man's eyes drifted over to the young woman, and she noticed he had certain softness to his complexion, not like Mr. Hitachin at all. "So you've come from Hikaru's class huh? My brother can be so cruel, especially when it comes to pretty women." He replied smoothly as he took a seat behind the messy desk. "Please, sit down." He motioned kindly. Allie did as she was told, and was even more surprised when he held out a tissue box to her. "It's a shame to see someone as adorable as you cry…. here." Allie took a couple tissues, nodding in appreciation as she blew her nose and wiped her face.

"So what ridiculous reason has he sent you to me for?" He asked her gently.

"Well…. Mister…" Allie stumbled for the name. She had never had reason to meet the principal before, so she was a little lost.

"My name's Kaoru Hitachin. I'm Hikaru's twin brother." Kaoru quickly explained. Allie nodded. "Well…Mister Hitachin-"

"Call me Kaoru," he asked.

"…. Kaoru…I was unfortunate enough to have fallen asleep in his class. It's reasonable my actions led me here." She replied, disappointed in herself. Kaoru rested his cheek on his hands that were propped on the desk.

"I see…. still, that's no reason for you to cry. Is there more to it?" he prodded gently.

"It was mostly embarrassment…" Allie led on, blowing her nose again. Kaoru ran his hands through his ginger locks and stood up, sitting on the desk as he circled around right in front of Allie. " I think it's wrong to publicly humiliate you for it, don't you?" he asked her, touching her chin a bit.

"I'm a high school student, I shouldn't be so childish about it." Allie tried to reply bravely. He smiled at her, and she lost her confidence. "I suppose it is wrong…but I would never want to cause problems for Mr. Hitachin…so I would like to accept any punishment you give me."

Kaoru's smile softened. "You're so cute…"

Allie blushed a bit, her heart beating a little faster.

"There's a couch by the window if you need some rest. I'll excuse you from your classes and have your work brought here." He suggested, his soft gaze catching her uncertain one. She couldn't help but smile at his genuine offer. "I am surprisingly tired…if only for a little while…I would like to take you up on that."

Kaoru nodded and motioned to the couch. He sat on the end of one side as she sat on the other. "I'm afraid I don't have a pillow or blanket for you…" he replied.

"That's fine, so long as I can get a little bit of sleep…" she said through a yawn. She leaned back, surprised with how comfortable it was. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Upon waking up, she caught the eyes of the young principal staring down on her. Allie's eyes widened in surprise and she jerk up, the jacket that was covering her upper body sliding off and falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry I startled you…" Kaoru exclaimed, edging away from her a bit. "I just didn't want you to fall asleep curled up like that, it looked painful…I was just a pillow, I swear."

Allie's face was tinged a cutesy pink as she nodded in understanding. "W-what time is it?" she asked. Kaoru glanced at his watch. "A little after 4:30" he replied.

"I slept the whole day?" she panicked.

" I already told you I would have it taken care of Miss Syria." Kaoru said softly.

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble…" Allie said bashfully. He shook his head. "It was nothing at all." He said calmly. They sat there for several minutes in silence. Allie's mind rushed with a million thoughts. _How will I ever make this up? What will mom and dad think? I had a lab due today! Kaoru's lap is so comfortable…. Wait, what am I thinking?! _She screamed at herself. She shook her head a bit. Allie did not want to think things like that about the principal of all people!

"T-thank you very much…Kaoru..." Allie said at last, looking over at him.

"My pleasure… don't ever hesitate to ask me for anything." He reassured her. Something about him was so comfortable. She laughed a bit. "You're a comfortable pillow and a great principal. I'll keep that in mind." Allie said, and then covered her mouth a bit. She did not just say he was a good pillow! Oh no!

Kaoru simply grinned. "I'm a lot more than a comfy pillow and principal…." He bluntly stated. "I'll protect you from the tyrannical acts my brother tries to play on you. He wouldn't be this way with anyone you know. Only with girls he likes…and…well…student-teacher relationships are looked down on." He replied with a smirk. Allie shook her head fiercely. "No, I would never…Mr. Hitachin would never be someone I'm interested in. His mannerisms are simply uncalled for…you never have to worry about me returning those hidden sentiments!" Allie defended. She paused when she saw the smirk on his face grow. "Good…I wouldn't have to fight for you after all then. It doesn't say anything about the students and their headmaster…does it?" he asked. Before she could reply, he leaned in and kissed her. Instead of pulling away, her arms wound around his neck and pulled him closer. The force of his body against hers caused Allie to fall back on the couch, pulling him along with her. After a long, passionate kiss, they broke away from each other, light blushes on their face. "W-we shouldn't be doing this…" Allie replied between gasps.

"But I want to do this…" Kaoru responded, undoing the clasp on her suspenders.

"S-someone will hear…" Allie defended.

"School is over, Ms. Alice went home after lunch…the janitors work the far side of the school…. no one will hear…" he retorted, untying the tie around her uniform.

" I'll be bad at it…" she whispered, her defenses leaving her as she felt him pressing against her body.

" That's impossible…so long as you call out my name." He breathed into her ear.

"… Oh god…."

* * *

She jerked up, panting heavily as she put her hands to her temples. "What on earth is happening to me?!" she nearly shouted.

* * *

**A/N- A lot of you are going "What the hampster?" Haa haa. I know it doesn't really seem to make sense....but that's uh...kind of the intention? I s'pose. Anyway, I wasn't expecting anyone to read this, so when I got emails from people saying it was on their update list, I was, to say the least, rather shocked. So thank you so much! I kind of tried to play with Hikaru being a little more mean than Kaoru sometimes here...so uh...yea...I don't know. Anywho, thanks for reading, and I'll update again soon. And I'll rename the chapters, since Chapter 1, Chapter 2 and so forth just seems a little bland. Tootles!**


	3. Clean Dirty Fun

**Hi hi everyone! Once again, sorry for the delay, the past week or so has been hell in a pancake at my house. The amount of support I get for this story only continues to grow, which thoroughly surprises me. XD So thank you so much for the comments, and I'll get on with the disclaimer!**

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own OHSHC or any of its characters. I do however own Allie and most of her family members. (Taylor and Julian) Krylancelo/Orphen is another story... _**

* * *

The past couple nights had been a real shock for Allie. Not only was she dreaming about two men that she could never be with, not only was the situation immoral; she was dreaming the most horrible thoughts about them! She put on a decent act as she pretended she wasn't tired because of the storm, so she sat curled up on the couch leaning against her older brother Julian. Before she knew it, Allie had unfortunately fallen asleep.

* * *

"There is nothing wrong with a little rain." Kaoru replied, resting his elbow on his older brother's shoulder. The older Hitachin glanced up at the darkening sky with wide golden eyes. "Perhaps not…but I don't want Allie to get sick." He replied, glancing over at the young woman.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me" Allie replied with a smile. "Remember? I'm an angel. I have high immunity." She explained.

"You are an angel indeed." Kaoru replied.

"Sent to us to show our unknowledgeable eyes what true beauty and magnificence looks like." Hikaru added. Allie blushed a crimson red. "Oh come on you two, there's no need for such flattery…"

"We only tell the truth for our Allie." Hikaru defended, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Kaoru wrapped an arm around her waist, and they both nuzzled her face. "We love you so much." They both exclaimed. Allie laughed a bit. "Well we have a lot of ground to cover before we get home, we should go before the rain gets worse." She started, pushing her pale brown bangs behind her ears.

" Won't the dye come out of your hair? It's pretty light now, it'll probably turn white in the rain…" Hikaru asked.

" She has to redo it anyway. Though I don't see why. Allie looks adorable with hair as fair as snow. And twice as soft." Kaoru said, running a hand through her hair. Allie shivered a bit. "C-can we go now?" she asked shakily. The twins laughed. "Onward!" they shouted.

They reached the field when the rain hit hardest. Instead of searching for shelter, they stood under a large tree and stared up at the bleak sky.

"I knew today was a bad day to wear white…" Allie replied sadly. The men looked over at her, eyebrows raised as the glanced at the white sundress that clung to her perfect features.

"There was nothing wrong with wearing what you like." They replied simultaneously.

"Because of me you're out here instead of in a nice warm house…you can go without me you know, I'll wait here for a while.." she suggested.

"Absolutely not!"

She shrunk back at their similar response. "O-okay…"

Kaoru sighed as he checked his phone.

"Still no service?" Allie asked. The shake of his head was enough for her.

Hikaru smirked a bit with Allie's attention diverted and took her hand, pulling her out of the shelter of the tree.

"W-what are you doing?!" Allie exclaimed.

"Well we might as well make the best of the situation right? I don't want to sit there bored out of my mind, do you? Let's have some fun Allie-chan!" he replied brightly.

Allie smiled a bit. "You're right, let's have fun." Her gaze drifted over to Kaoru, who stilled remained under the tree. "Are you joining us Kaoru??"

Kaoru glanced up at her and Hikaru. "Are you insane? I don't think so…"

Hikaru gestured to her white dress and pointed up at the unrelenting rain, raising an eyebrow. Kaoru caught the malicious thought and grinned a bit. "Alright….' He replied with a fake groan, pushing away from the trunk. Hikaru rushed over to Kaoru and leapt at him, both of them falling to the wet ground. "Hey, our clothes are gonna get dirty!" Kaoru pointed out.

"They're soaked from the rain anyway," Hikaru retorted, receiving a nod from Kaoru.

Allie's face flushed a bit as she saw them wrestling around, their clothes becoming more and more ragged, her thoughts getting more and more dirty. She paid little attention to the weather effects on herself and stood there in awe watching the two obnoxiously attractive teens go at it in the mud. Hikaru glanced over at Allie, stopping in his tracks as his mouth hung open. Kaoru, about to slug him good, paused as he followed his brother's gaze. Both of them blinked, completely raptured in the sight before them. Allie's long, now pale hair clung to her forehead and shoulders. The dress wrapped around her body clung to her skin, the fabric soaked to the point where they could see her creamy skin through it. They both bit their lips, suppressing certain…. urges as they gulped a bit, pulling away from each other as they sat there staring at her.

"W-what??" Allie asked them, wondering why they just stopped.

"M-mother forgive my thoughts…." They muttered together.

Allie finally got what they meant and blushed profusely. She tried to cover her chest, flustered as she tried to shield herself. "I-I'm so sorry...I shouldn't...it was a terrible idea to wear white...." she stammered.

The twins shook their heads. "I don't think so...."

"I think it was an excellent idea...." Hikaru added. Allie dashed for the tree once again, trying to make herself as small as possible. "There's no need to be ashamed Allie...really..." Kaoru replied softly, moving to her left. "You're beautiful.... it's pointless to deny that...and it's impossible for us to not accept that and to try and look away...I'm sorry it embarrassed you..." he finished, holding his arms out for a hug, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Allie smiled a bit. "Well okay..." she gave in, bashfully hugging him. He pulled her close to sit her on his lap, Hikaru sitting next to them with a gentle smile. Kaoru nuzzled her neck a bit as they all looked up at the sky again.

"It doesn't look like it's letting, up does it?" she asked after a good while.

"Doesn't look that way..." Hikaru replied moodily. "Can I hold Allie-chan now?"

"No, she's mine..." Kaoru fake hissed, pulling her closer.

"Aw come on.... I can keep her warm too..." Hikaru pouted.

"I have an idea..." Kaoru replied slyly. He picked Allie up and set her down, hugging her from behind. "We'll sandwich her in, and our body heat can keep her warm." Kaoru replied, snuggling her ear. Hikaru beamed. "That's a great idea." And, with big outstretched arms, he hugged her from the front. Allie's face was as red as a tomato.

"Are we nice and warm?" Hikaru asked, kissing her forehead.

She nodded weakly. "H-how are you.... able to prevent yourselves from being cold?" she asked. Kaoru's warm breath left goose bumps on her neck as she straightened up a bit. "Our burning passion for you of course." Hikaru's hands grabbed a bit of the dress at her thigh, gently pushing it up. "You know.... showing you our desires may be too much.... instead of being cold you'll be burning up...." Allie's knees grew weak as she felt Hikaru's fingertips trailing up her leg, shivering a bit as she leaned back against Kaoru.

"But we both have so much pent up desire...we may want you at the same time..." Kaoru purred in her ear as he started to nibble on it.

Allie suppressed a moan as Hikaru lifted her left leg up to press against her more. "Would you be okay with that? Allie sweetheart??" She didn't get the chance to reply as she felt Kaoru's hand slip over her hip and closer to a more...personal area. She bit her lip to keep from moaning "Do you want us Allie?" they asked at the same time.

"...Yes..."

* * *

The next crash of thunder caused Allie to jerk awake and up in her tracks. Julian glanced over at his sister, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay? You're sweating like crazy!" He dabbed the cold washcloth on her forehead. "What's the matter Allie-cat?"

She looked away, face completely flushed. "I-I wish I knew..."

* * *

**Once again another cliffhanger! And yes, these were intentional. Lol. My friend gives me some really strange ideas for these, so just bear with me for a little bit. Feel free to post if you want, otherwise, I'll see you in chapter 4!**


	4. A Night for Dancing?

**I got up this morning and thought "Well what the heck, if it's a bad chapter then I'll just get bad reviews and the world goes on." So I uploaded this chapter, lol. It's a little longer than my previous ones, but that's because I added a song in the middle of it. It gets confusing to read I suppose, so I'll understand when people write me "What the hampster" again. Once more, I ask that you bear with my OOCness.**

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own OHSHC or any of its characters, especially the Hitachiin brothers. I also do NOT take credit for the song "Bad Boy" as the original artist is Cascada. I do take credit for Allie, Lanette, Taylor and Julian, as they are of my own creation. Bwuahahhaa._**

* * *

Growing more and more uneasy with how her nightly escapades went, Allie went to Lanette to see if there was such medicine that would eliminate her ability to dream. "Well sure, there's a such thing…but why do you want it so bad?" Lanette asked. Allie blushed like crazy. "N-nightmares…I'm having some nightmares lately…and I just would like a decent, peaceful night's sleep."

Lanette looked at Allie with uncertainty. "Well I don't suppose I have any reason to say no. You're a good kid." She replied, finally handing Allie two pills. "Now remember, you have to take this with water at least one hour before you go to bed."

Allie nodded, hugging Lanette in thanks. "You're the best."

~9:30pm~

Allie laughed as Taylor finally managed to get out of the costume, stifling a yawn.

"You tired Allie? I heard you haven't been getting much sleep lately." Taylor asked, kissing her forehead. "I've been having some indecent dreams…that reminds me…" Allie left Taylor puzzled as she grabbed the pills and drank some water. "Are those supposed to help? Allie-cat never took pills before." Allie nodded a bit as she sat down on the bed. "Want to play a game? I'll watch until I fall asleep." She suggested. Taylor shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He picked up the controller and sat down on the floor in front of her bed. Allie grinned a bit as he started to get into it, his cheers more and more frequent.

However….

* * *

The music blared in her ears as she looked around. "Why'd he chose this place…. of all the meeting spots in the world?" Allie asked herself, moving to a table and pulling a bottled Coke from her purse. **(A/N Don't ask, I do it all the time when I go to the movies..)** After waving off a couple of guys and still no sign of him, Allie rose and took to the dance floor. Ironically enough, one of her mother's songs started up.

"Oy, I told you not to talk to those girls! We're 15 minutes late because we had to get those girls off our tail." Hikaru complained, fixing his black zip up sweater.

"I couldn't help but try to help…how was I supposed to know it would backfire horribly??" Kaoru asked, scanning the club for their dates. Hikaru looked over at Kaoru and sighed, moving to fix the mismatched buttons on his white dress shirt. "And what's with the nice clothes? You don't have to impress her…. we're just all here to have fun…" Hikaru added reluctantly. Kaoru lowered his gaze. "I just…want to leave an impression." Hikaru laughed. "You're so cute. You don't have to explain anything to me. " Kaoru turned back to his brother, a hopeful smile on his face. "I can't see them. Maybe they're not here yet. Let's get a dance in to keep our mind off it." Hikaru suggested, pushing Kaoru to the floor as that song started to play, pulling him along as they entered the mob.

"Hey, not too fast, I'm losing you…" Kaoru shouted over the crowd.

**_Remember the feelings_**

"Hikaru!" The blobbed crowd proved too much and Hikaru's grip on Kaoru broke, separating them.

**_Remember the day_**

Hikaru tried to peer over the crowd. Unsuccessful, he turned around to find a decent spot to dance.

**_My stone heart was breaking_**

Still pushing through the crowd, he got to a semi-open space where a couple people were watching a young woman dance.

**_My love ran away_**

Feeling bold, Hikaru grinned a bit and stepped into the space. She looked at him for a couple seconds before returning his smile. Accepting her invitation, Hikaru pulled her close.

**_This moment I knew_**

Allie was a bit surprised with this forward individual. But considering her lonely circumstances, she gladly accepted him.

_**I would be someone else**_

A quick look into her eyes told him right away that he wanted her. Hikaru wasn't thinking of his actual date in that moment. He kept his eyes only on the person in front of him.

_**My love turned around**_

A quick, understanding nod from the both of them was all they needed and their bodies began to move to the rhythm. Allie turned her back to Hikaru and leaned all the way back, Hikaru, quick to respond, caught her easily.

_**And I fell…**_

Allie was thoroughly impressed with his reflexes. When he helped her back up, she turned to face him, pressing against him, throwing her head back

**_Be my bad boy_**

_**Be my man**_ He pulled her closer, causing her to make eye contact, raising his eyebrows a bit. _**Be my weekend lover **_He grabbed her thigh and pulled her leg against him, his other hand reaching to caress her cheek. _**But don't be my friend**_ Allie pushed his hand away and ran a finger down his neck, shaking her head teasingly. _**You can be my bad boy… **_Hikaru smirked as she moved closer to his face, lips mere inches apart. _**But Understand **_She could feel his breath against her lips, heart racing. Continuing to tease, she ran her hands up his chest, pushing him away as she reached his shoulders_** That I don't need you in my life again **_As he spun away, 'rejected', she hugged him from behind, her knee touching his waist.

_**Won't you be my bad boy**_ He grabbed her leg and spun, resulting in wows from the crowd and Allie facing Hikaru once more. _**Be my man **_both of them smirked a bit as she grinded against him, his hands on her hips, returning her…enthusiasm with his own movement._** Be my weekend lover But don't be my friend **_as he grabbed her wrists, her eyes widened as he winked at her.

_**You can be my bad boy… **_and without a word, he lowered her by the wrists until she was a couple inches from the floor, swinging his legs over her body, spinning and pulling her back up against him, surprise on the faces of the audience along with cheers, and Allie breathing heavily, lost for words at his amazing abilities_** But Understand That I don't need you again**_

_**No I don't need you again**_

_**Bad Boy**_

The long musical break was plenty of time for the crowd to stop cheering and get back to their own little world, Allie and Hikaru giggling like little kids as they took a breather. "You're…amazing." Allie replied, blushing a bit. She didn't exactly intend on dancing with anyone other than her intended date, but she didn't mind the end result much either. "My name is Allie, Allie Syria." She added, holding out her hand. "Hikaru Hitachiin. The privilege is mine Allie." He smiled, smoothly kissing her hand. "You're quite the dancer yourself. Thanks for not punching me in the face for interrupting your solo dance."

"Oh not at all, you saved me from more guys trying to feel me up." Allie replied sadly. "I was supposed to meet my boyfriend here…but he…had other plans." Hikaru looked at her sadly. "A beauty like you? No…." She nodded, forcing a smile before she shook her head. "Anyway, I'm sure you have other girls to woo, thank you once again." Allie bowed a bit. " I was only here with my brother. I'm not going to go dance with him." He said with a laugh, Allie joining. "So if you want someone who won't bog you down…." Hikaru hinted, rubbing the back of his head, blushing a bit. Allie beamed. "Thank you so much!" he pulled her close again, the grins on their face immense as Hikaru caught Kaoru finally appearing, their dates right behind him. Kaoru had a look of 'What on earth are you doing?!' until Allie pulled away a bit and he saw her. He then looked back at Hikaru, the look changing to 'You lucky bastard'

Hikaru looked at Allie, wrapping a hand around her waist and lifting her up, spinning her a bit and setting her back down, pressing against her. The devilish look on his face told Allie that she should play along, and she smirked.

_**You once made this promise To stay by my side **_Making sure that his brother and the girls had a decent view of the show, Hikaru ran his hands down Allie's sides, gripping her hips as they swayed back and forth. _**But after some time You just pushed me aside **_Allie, not quite sure of the situation, couldn't help but laugh. She turned away from him and leaned against him, sliding down his body slowly.

_**You never thought that a girl could be strong **_Forget the broad I was gonna see tonight, this wild fox is mine…. Hikaru thought, his head leaning back a bit. There was no way his body was going to deny enjoying this.

_**Now I'll show you how to go on**_

Allie turned towards him and slid up his body, biting her lip a bit as she smirked at him. He shuddered a bit against her, causing her to laugh again.

Be my bad boy Hikaru looked at Allie, a quirky grin on his face as he spun her around. Be my man Allie stopped the spin, holding herself against him closely. Using his foot as support, Allie leaned away from him, her free leg stretching out with her arm. Be my weekend lover Hikaru's jaw hit the floor, doing little else other than holding her hand and keeping in place for support. But still…. he was very much turned on. But don't be my friendhe looked over at Kaoru, the jealousy on his face evident. The girl that was supposed to be his date let out a huff and tried to look away You can be my bad boy…"Let's go out with a bang" Hikaru whispered in Allie's ear. "Sounds good to me…" But Understand He lifted Allie up and rolled her across his shoulders, bringing her down into a dip.

_**That I don't need you in my life again **_She grinned, the excitement of the evening at an all time high. It got better when he looked at her with those lusty pastel eyes, closed them as he leaned in closer, and kissed her passionately.

Be my bad boy "We should take a break…." Hikaru whispered as he pulled away a bit, still holding her. "It's too loud in here…" Allie replied, completely mesmerized by his kiss.

_**Be my man**_

"Then let's not stay here…." Hikaru suggested, finally pulling her up. Allie nodded in agreement.

_**Be my weekend lover**_

He wrapped his hand around her waist and walked right through his brother and the two girls.

**_But don't be my friend_**

"Who were they?" Allie asked, once they managed to escape the blaring music of the club and walked down the street.

_**You can be my bad boy… **_

"Who knows?" Hikaru said with a shrug. They rounded the corner and he pinned her to the wall. "You're all I want now…" he breathed into her ear.

_**But Understand **_

"H-Hikaru…" Allie stammered, blushing a bit. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll be your playmate…. call me anytime you want to dance…" he replied seductively, pushing at the straps on her tank top.

_**That I don't need you again**_

"Or…I can teach you a different dance…" he added, biting his lip a bit when he caught a glimpse at the silky skin just above her breasts.

_**No I don't need you again**_

He pressed against her and another passionate kiss ensued, Allie completely blocking everything else out as she wrapped a leg around his and wrapped a hand in his hair, pressing closer against him, moaning in his mouth as a hand grabbed her breast playfully. "H-Hikaru…" she panted, pulling apart from his lips. "What's the matter? Don't you want this?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head a bit. Allie smirked. "My car's just at the end of the street over there…." She started, running a finger along his jaw line. "If you really want to be my bad boy…" Hikaru whimpered as she bit his lip gently. He scooped her up in his arms and took off.

* * *

Allie jerked awake, Taylor asleep on the floor below her as she gasped for air. After regaining herself a bit, she looked down at Taylor. He seemed content with his dream. "Lucky…." Allie replied, lying back down. "Well…I've never had two dreams before. Maybe going back to sleep with make everything normal…." She told herself, settling back down to sleep.

* * *

**I know this is all getting a little old and repetetive, but trust me when I say that it does go somewhere, lol. My friend likes to think of various ways to make my innocent little Allie turn a 180. XD Uhm...I think the song kind of fit Hikaru's nature...yes? I may have to rethink some things, as I see this is slowly heading in a one person direction of HikaruXAllie...but I already did the next chapter, so onward!**


	5. It's always the quiet ones

**Omgaara these chapters are getting longer?! I didn't even realize the word count until I uploaded this one! Wow...I can only imagine what Chapter 6 is gonna look like. Um...this one's a little more...perverse, so if you're a little innocent-minded, I wouldn't read it. Then again, none of these are for the innocent mind. o.o For efficiency, I apologize in advance for OOCness. **

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own OHSHC or any of its characters, specifically the Hitachiins. I do lay claim to Allie, Taylor, Julian and Lanette._**

**And one more thing, it's sort of continuing from the last chapter.**

* * *

Little did Allie know, the rules for this particular game weren't so easy to break.

* * *

A loud TING of the fork to the glass made everyone glance up from whatever they were doing. Allie put down the plates and cleaned off her hands to look at the Master of the Mansion. He glanced around at all the lovely ladies.

"We're going to have two very important guests visit us this afternoon, and I want all of my bunnies to be prepared. Treat them with the utmost respect." He addressed. The most popular of the girls spoke up. "Just who are these guests of yours?" The Master grinned a bit. "They are the sons of a friend of mine. She has been most generous to provide the swimwear that you all use, so please be good to her boys."

"Or naughty…" another girl replied with a smirk. Allie rolled her eyes. _**Great, mama's boys coming to the manor…. they're going to be here a while…**_ she thought as she went back to her business.

Allie wasn't exactly in the manor because she was a Bunny. She was a maid, and it wasn't too bad a job. At least she never had to be like the other girls and became a whore. At least, that's what all the girls acted like. Their bodies were sins to have, and they knew they had an edge over men. Allie went upstairs after finishing the dishes and looked in the mirror. "I'm not that bad…am I?" she asked herself. Sighing a bit, Allie went to the dresser and pulled out a dark green skirt and white midriff, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"I think…we hit the jackpot of honey pots…" Hikaru drooled along behind his brother Kaoru. "Give it a rest Hikaru, of course the women here are beautiful. They're supposed to be for the jobs they do…. just remember that we're here to make sure that our new line gets represented properly. This isn't a luxury trip."

Hikaru straighted up and pouted at Kaoru. "Well we can have a little fun right?"

"Boys!! How wonderful to see you!" boomed the voice of the Master. They both shook his hand, nodding in greeting. "Feel comfortable to make yourselves at home. I trust you'll find the…company enjoyable." The Master replied with a grin. Hikaru glanced around. "Oh don't worry…." He mumbled, followed by an elbow to the side from Kaoru. "If we may be escorted to our rooms, we may begin immediately in our search." Kaoru demanded sternly. The Master nodded. "Of course. Allie!! ALLIE!! Blast that silly maid…. she should be around here someone, I'll go look for her…" he replied angrily. Kaoru held a hand up. "No need. We have legs; we'll look for her ourselves. Come on Hikaru." He said as he pulled Hikaru along.

"Hikaru, just because she's a maid, doesn't mean she's going to be dressed in the uniform the entire time." Kaoru sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well how are we supposed to find her then?" Hikaru complained. Kaoru put a finger to his lips, signaling to Hikaru to be quiet. The conversation in the next room was getting pretty heated.

"You want to say that again?" The Favorite demanded. Allie sighed. " I said if I have to wear any of your ridiculous play outfits, I'd be the cat. Because the rest of you are just as lazy as one as it is." A loud SMACK made Kaoru and Hikaru flinch as they attempted to peak around the corner. "You'll learn your place here, filth. There's a reason you're not a Bunny. You're our maid. Now be a good little servant and pick this mess up. And you better be in that outfit by the time we get back." She added. The clicking of the heels on the floor led them to believe that they had left, and they stepped forward.

"Holy…." Hikaru started.

Amidst the mess of the costume room, they set their eyes on a young woman in a white midriff, the fabric doing little to hide her assets, the dark skirt she wore hitched up and revealed a glimpse of her white panties. Her light hair sprawled out on the floor that wrapped around her frame as she stood, rubbing her cheek a bit. She hadn't seen the twins at all. "Um…excuse me." Kaoru started, bringing the woman out of her stupor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Allie stammered, bowing quickly in greeting. "Welcome to the manor. I'll be your maid. Excuse my behavior, I'll show you to your rooms now." Both the guys couldn't help but blush as their eyes scanned her body, occasionally wandering back to her cleavage. Hikaru wiped the drool forming at the side of his mouth as Kaoru stepped in front of Allie and lifted her chin. "What's your name beautiful?"

Allie blushed. She had never been flattered before. "I-I'm Allie…" she replied, gently pulling away from his touch. She looked around for something. "Do those girls pick on you a lot?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head a bit. "They're supposed to. The Master hired me to make sure that things remained orderly, even the attitudes of the Bunnies here. Most of them have condescending feelings toward me. Picking on me relieves stress, and helps them on their shoots." She explained, followed by an "Oh!" as she picked up the neko ears.

"So you've never been a Bunny?" Kaoru asked, stifling a blush by remaining in conversation. Those ears were so horribly cute on her.

"I don't meet their criteria. And I don't mind it as much as people think I do. The girls here can be pretty heartless and needy now. I don't want to end up that way." She explained, openly taking off her skirt to slip into the black shorts with a cattail hanging out the back. The twins didn't have much time to react, other than their eyes growing to the size of golf balls and a quick gulp to keep their thoughts at bay.

"H-how can they say you don't meet the criteria? You're hotter than all the other girls here!" Hikaru shouted, covering his mouth soon after. Allie let out a surprised gasp and looked away. "W-well…I…t-thank you…" Allie finally replied. Kaoru smiled gently, picking up the cat paws on the floor and handing them to her. "You're the perfect person to model our new line…. I would be honored if you would do this for my brother and I." Kaoru asked. Allie's jaw dropped ever so slightly. "M-me…. model for you?? Oh no…I couldn't…Surely there are better women here for the job…I'm just the maid…" Allie explained.

"Your innocence is what would make it all the more popular" Hikaru stated. "If you're nervous, that's okay."

"H-how about I show you to your rooms first before you start thinking about these things…" Allie suggested, putting the paws on and gesturing for them to follow.

As the walked down the hallway, Hikaru's eyes kept latching on to the tail on Allie's backside, watching it sway back and forth with her hips. She definitely has a model's walk to her…he thought. Kaoru's eyes, while not nearly as obvious, scaled down her body, marveling at her skin. It looked flawless, smooth. _**I'll bet it even smells great….**_ Kaoru wondered. **_Wait, what am I thinking?!_** He asked himself, shaking his head a bit. They stopped outside a room, and Allie opened the door. "Well here you are. Please enjoy your stay. Is there anything you'd like?" she asked.

"Yes, do you have a collar with a leash?" Hikaru blurted out. Both Allie and Hikaru blushed like mad, looking away from each other. "I-if that would make your stay better….I…I will go look…." Allie shyly replied. "Anything else…sirs?"

"Call me Kaoru." Kaoru asked, feeling completely impolite for not introducing himself soon. "My brother's name is Hikaru."

"W-well…anything else…Hikaru-sama? Kaoru-sama?" Allie asked once again.

"I'd like you to come keep us company when you come back." Kaoru replied, looking at his brother. "We were serious about our proposition for you."

Allie nodded nervously. "O-of course…. I'll be with you shortly…" Allie excused herself with a slight bow and briskly walked down the hallway. As soon as she was gone, Hikaru wrapped an arm around Kaoru's shoulder. "See? I told you it was a good idea to come here."

"Can you believe that our guests are talking to the maid? How disgraceful…" one of the girls at the table replied, disgusted. The favorite slammed her cup down. "She did something to them. You see that slutty cat outfit she's wearing? What a whore…." A couple of the girls looked around at each other before one finally spoke up. "Um…. you told her to wear it."

"GAH!!!"

"If I may be blunt…" Kaoru started shyly, gratefully holding out the cup to be refilled. "You're-"

"Hot? Amazing? The sexiest girl here?" Hikaru suggested, causing Allie to blush like mad and put her hands to her cheeks.

"I was going to say in the wrong place…. but…" Kaoru blushed. "You are all those too…"

"Y-you're both too kind…" Allie stammered bashfully.

" Why are you here?" Kaoru asked.

"My family and the Master of the manor were in a business deal a long time ago. As luck would have it, the Master saved my mother's life, and asked that I come here and serve under him in exchange to make things even." Allie explained, staring into her cup. "I'm not to leave unless someone else decides to deal with him I'm afraid."

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru, knowing he was thinking the exact same thing. Hikaru smirked. " Would you like to make a deal with us?" he asked, Allie looking up at him. "What kind of deal?"

"If you play our game, then we'll talk to the Master about letting you leave with us. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Allie was shocked. " But you…you hardly know me…"

Kaoru took the opportunity to speak up. "That's why the stakes for this game are so high. But what do you have to lose?"

"…What kind of game are we talking about??"

The way the two smirked at each other, and then at her left her a little nervous.

"Kaoru my brother…. we are some lucky bastards…" Hikaru claimed as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. They stared as Allie fixed her costume, a short black dress that matched the paws, ears and tail she already had from earlier. Allie clipped the leash onto her collar and let it dangle from her neck, blushing a bit as she looked over at them. "I'm not a very good cat…." She muttered weakly.

"You'll have to do your best if you want us to help you." Hikaru replied with a smirk. "We won't make you do anything you're uncomfortable with, we promise."

"I respect you more than that." Kaoru spoke up. Allie nodded, smiling slightly from his reassurance. "Thank you…. so…. what would you like me to do first?" she asked, feeling a little more confident. Hikaru looked over at Kaoru, both of them smirking like madmen. "Lucky bastards…."

Four girls crowded around the closed door of the maid's quarters, pressing closer to see if they could hear anything. "Well? What's going on in there??" one of them whispered. "I'm not sure…. but it's kind of quiet…."

"This is amazing…she sounds just like a kitten…" Kaoru exclaimed as he ran his fingers down her back. Allie arced a bit each time, very much turning them on as she purred loudly. "And she can frisk up like one too…" Allie mewed a bit as she sprawled out along their laps, licking Kaoru's hand. He shivered a bit. "Was not expecting that…." Kaoru finally replied as he attempted to…calm down.

"Kaoru, I've always wanted a kitten…." Hikaru started with a grin. " Can I have her? Pleeeeeeeeeease??"

Allie stretched upwards, nuzzling Hikaru's cheek.

"…Pleeeeeease??" he begged once more, hardly holding onto his control.

"Well I don't know…. you'll ignore me because she likes you more…" Kaoru started, mocking a pout. Allie crawled around Hikaru and rubbed against Kaoru, licking his lips. He stood up suddenly, gasping a bit and turned away. "O-okay….ne-nevermind then…" He looked back to see Allie crouch down low on the bed, pawing at it as she smirked. He blinked a couple times before he realized what she was doing and barely got out a "w-wait!" before she pounced on him, knocking the both of them to the ground. Kaoru's eyes were as wide as cantaloupes. Hikaru was rolling on the bed, in hysterics as Allie simply pawed at Kaoru and curled up on his chest, pretending to be asleep.

"I really like this kitten…." Kaoru finally managed to get out. Hikaru sat up. "I think she's sleepy from all that playing…." Allie felt herself being lifted up, but she still pretended to be sleeping. As she felt the pillow, she opened her eyes to see Hikaru staring right at her. "It seems I woke her up. I'm a bad owner…." He said with a pout.

"Oh no, you're a verrry good master…" Allie replied with a purr, whipping her tail at him.

"Kaoru, it seems like our kitten can talk." Hikaru replied, 'surprised'

"Really? She must be a very special kitten…." Kaoru answered, lying down next to her.

"Oh I am a special kitten…." Allie started, pulling her paws from her hands. "On occasion, I can transform into a human." She explained, pulling the ears from her head. The twins smirked. "Really?? As luck would have it, she's very sexy…." Hikaru remarked. Allie growled playfully as she shifted between Hikaru's legs, causing him to groan. "This would still be bestiality…" Hikaru replied weakly.

"Then you admit you want me?" Allie asked, smirking a bit.

"Totally…." The both of them answered.

"Then I've won." Allie replied triumphantly.

"You've totally won…." They answered again. Hikaru pouted a bit as he plopped next to Kaoru. "The game's over Kaoru…."

"It was fun while it lasted Hikaru…"

"Oh boys??"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked up to see Allie lying on the bed in just the black dress, hitched up to make them bit their lips to keep the groan in.

"Y-yes??" they asked.

Allie smirked, sitting up and crawling between the two of them, her knees in between their legs. "This kitten is still a little frisky…. so long as you keep me, I'm going to need all the attention to behave." She replied with a lilt, running her nails down their chests, both of them arching at the same time.

"W-what makes you think we want you to behave?" Hikaru asked.

"Unless it's to behave badly…" Kaoru replied, a lustful blush on his face. Allie smirked before lowering herself on them, her fingers running through their hair as she bit their ears gently. "Oh I love to behave badly…." She purred. "So who wants to frisk with me first?" she asked seductively. "Or do you want me bad enough??"

Kaoru and Hikaru's eyes widened as they looked at each other, and then back at her.

"Oh we totally want you bad enough."

"Then come and get it." She replied, crouching down again.

* * *

Allie rolled off the bed and jerked awake. Taylor sat up from the floor and blinked at her several times. "A-are you okay Allie??" he asked her. Allie looked down at herself, panting a bit as she looked over at Taylor. "I thought you weren't going to let me fall asleep Taylor…."

"…. I fell asleep in the middle of the game…. sorry…" he replied with a blush. "I had a really weird dream." He added with a chuckle.

"Couldn't have been as weird as mine…" Allie mumbled.

* * *

**One more time, I do have a direction for this. This isn't just a compilation of pervy stories....Okay it might be a little. Actually I don't really know what to make of this story. Lol. Allie was soooo bad in this one, I shake my head at my horrible nature. Sad part is, it's only gonna get worse. **


	6. Hide and Seek

**By popular demand (more like Denny-the-Cuppycakiie, you rock) I will update my little piece of madness. So basically I have 9 chapters that I'm aware of done in this little series, and I think that's the longest of all my fics so far...but this one ends up being updated the most. I guess that makes me a little sick minded. :( But it's not like anyone here minds that if you want me to update, lol. But thanks for the support, and I'll shut up and let you read. **

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own OHSHC or the Hitachiin brothers. I DO however take claim to Allie, Coran and Krystal. Eventhough I only use Krystal for like...10 seconds. Oh well._**

* * *

Spending time with the same twins she had been dreaming about was beginning to torment Allie a bit. She melted at their smiles and she blushed at their words. She loved Kaoru's gentle, protective nature and Hikaru's wild and bad attitude. Everything about them endeared them to her, and her most recent dream worried her. She had begun to enjoy the games they played on her, and the thought that she looked forward to going to sleep that night troubled her even more. _**Would they ever be like they are in their dreams with the person they love?**_ She asked herself as she watched them take turns feeding Tamaki the pancakes that Kyouya had already cut.

"Here comes the train my lord!" Hikaru tormented, swerving the fork back and forth. Tamaki pouted a bit and crossed his arms. Kaoru smiled gently and held out his fork, the pancake bits already pre-dipped in syrup. Tamaki grinned and took the bite from Kaoru. "Fanks!" he replied, muffled by pancake. Allie laughed a bit, forgetting her current predicament. Her laughter was short lived when Hikaru slunk an arm around her shoulder. "I know you're thinking about me." He replied bluntly. Allie's face nearly exploded with a red color. "W-what are you talking about?!" she stammered, REALLY hoping he didn't know all about the certain adventures she was having.

"If you're hungry, you just have to ask. " Hikaru answered, holding the fork up to her. She sighed, relieved. Kaoru came over and brushed the hair from her face. "Wouldn't want to get syrup in your beautiful hair, right princess?" Allie shifted a bit, excited from his touch as she nodded and let out a weak "thank you…." She looked at the pancake and leaned in to take a bite. As she closed her mouth over the fork, she felt Hikaru's lips on the corner of hers. She pulled back with startled eyes as Hikaru licked his lips. "Mmmmmm, those are some good pancakes." Hikaru replied, oblivious to Allie's reaction.

"Allie, your face looked really red…. perhaps you should rest a bit." Kaoru suggested worriedly. Allie nodded a bit. "W-well…I have been missing out on sleeping properly lately…" she let out, then excused herself from the room and walked down the hall.

"What are they doing to me??" she asked herself, her fingers lightly brushing where Hikaru's lips were minutes before.

* * *

"Nyah! I hate the rain!!" Hikaru glared angrily out the window. "I'm bored!"

Kaoru put the book down and looked at him. "Well what do you suggest we do then?"

"Let's play a game!" Hikaru started. "We'll ask those in the living room if they want to play too!! We can play a simple yet fun game!! Like…. like…" Hikaru paused to think for a second.

"Like what?" Kaoru pressed.

Hikaru snapped his fingers. "Like Hide-and-Seek!!"

Kaoru shook his head. "There's no way anyone is going to want to play Hide-and-Seek…."

Kaoru shook his head. "I can't believe you'll actually humor him and play…. don't you all have better things to do?"

Krystal glanced up from, a flat look on her face. "Well if we had better things to do, we wouldn't be sitting out here bored now would we?" she asked.

Coran let go of Allie's hand as he scratched his head and raised the other one. "Ummm…what are the rules?"

Hikaru plopped in between Allie and Coran. "You see my simple friend, we're going to have teams. Two people in each team, and you just hide somewhere until the counter finds you. Easy as that. There's no rules to it, so if you're in a really good spot, then no one will find you!"

Coran shifted a bit. "But if no one finds you then where's the fun in it?"

"If you come hide with me, I'll explain some more of the rules Coran." Allie suggested, a light blush on her face. Coran's face turned a light red as he nodded silently. Hikaru dumped a bunch of numbered Popsicle sticks on the table. "Grab a stick and go find a hiding spot. My brother and I will randomly select a number and send it to one of the team members. If your number on the stick matches the number we sent you, then you're the person that has to count. You will count to 100 before you come looking for us. And remember, it's a REALLY big house, so no moving spots. Stay there until someone finds you. If it's too hard, then send out the message that you've had enough. But should you do that, I will be VERY disappointed in you." Hikaru said with a T.T face. "Take a stick and begin." After the other teams took the stick and left, Allie picked up one and looked at Coran. "I have the perfect spot, I'll send you the place on the text after I go to the bathroom really quick." She kissed him on the cheek and headed off. "Just don't expect to win if I'm called it though!" she added with a laugh.

18.

Allie giggled a bit. "It would figure that they would think to use 18. They've been so excited about turning that age for days now…" she said to herself as she shut the phone, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the space she had hidden away in. Since it was in an old part of the house where the unused pillows and blankets were stored, she knew someone coming this way was impossible, let alone trying to find her under a massive pile of pillows if she needed a quick ducking maneuver. "Oh, I should tell Coran where I am so he has a place to go…." She remembered. But before she could open her phone, she heard the door open and she ducked a bit. _**Are they looking here already??**_ She asked herself. But the door shutting and someone scuffling in made her let out a sigh. "So you managed to think what I was thinking. That's good." Allie replied happily. "I'm over here." She added, trying to crawl towards him. "Coran, flip your phone out, I can't see you…"

"Shhh…"

"Sorry…" Allie dropped to a whisper. She held out her hands as she crawled along, finally meeting a shoulder. "There you are…I was worried you wouldn't have been able to find me-" her sentence was cut short as his lips pressed firmly against hers, catching her off guard. Allie fell back against the pillows, panting a bit. "Coran, what are you-" Their mouths met again, his tongue parting her lips to explore the walls of her mouth. Allie was completely thrown off. _**S-since when did he….**_ But he wouldn't let her think. His fingers traveled to her thigh and squeezed it a bit, causing her to moan in his mouth. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Another move that surprised her. When his tongue parted ways from doing WONDERFUL things to Allie's senses, his mouth left a hot trail down to her neck, where he then started to lick and bite gently. Each little tease to her body made her squirm and groan a bit, powerless to stop it. Her hands were bound by just one of his, and she didn't have the strength or the good intention to stop him from tantalizing her every sexual desire. He had pushed the skirt up to her waist, a finger on the inside waistline of her panties, moving it back and forth, Allie's back arching ever so slightly each time. He kissed her again, with a more lustful approach as he licked her tongue, begging her to join his enthusiasm. The hand below her waist pushed down one side of her panties, gently massaging the inside of her thigh, mere inches from an eager part of her body. She moaned once again, her tongue working with his excitedly as she shifted her hips a bit, trying to get him to release her from the makeshift prison he had her in. Allie didn't know why Coran decided to do this now, but she wasn't complaining. She bit his lip gently, sucking on it. He tried to suppress a moan but it escaped his parted lips anyway. The sound of him just as eager as her made her even more excited, and she kissed him passionately. He pulled away after a moment, panting in her ear as he gently nibbled on it, his free hand pushing down the other side of her panties. She felt very hot at that point, partially nervous that her excitement was almost obvious from where his hand was. "S-sorry…" Allie managed to get out before his lips consumed her once more. He left her panting as he made quick time to unzip the black sweater she was wearing, his lips kissing every inch of her now bare skin, tongue plunging underneath the bra-line to graze her nipple. She could barely hold in her moans of pleasure, and then he decided to be bold. Unclipping her bra, he wound his mouth over one of her breasts and licked and played, his finger on the outside of her, circling her opening like a vulture waiting for its prey. Allie groaned a bit, her body driving her crazy with this newfound pleasure. Then she felt him slide a finger not even two centimeters in and she lost control. She flung her head back, body shaking pleasantly, her mouth open as she whispered the name.

"Hikaru…"

Kaoru leaned against the wall, shaking his head. "Now that you're done counting, you can go look for them now. It's not very hard if you think about what kind of person they are. But good luck trying to find Hikaru. He's one hell of a Hide-and-Seek player, okay Coran??"

Coran nodded a bit as he looked around. "I don't know where Allie would hide either…. oh well…. guess I'll have to play to find out huh??" he replied hopefully and headed off down the hall.

Even with no light in the room, Allie would light it up with her immense blush. Everything had stopped after she said that one name, and she felt horrible for it. "I-I'm so sorry…." Allie stammered, finally breaking free of his slackened grasp. She redressed herself and scooted away a bit, curling up as she cried. "I've been having these horrible dreams lately…and Kaoru and Hikaru are always teasing me and hitting on me…and I ….I really liked it…. every time…. I just told myself I didn't because I'm in love with you…. we're together, and we're supposed to be happy…. and I should have told you…but you've never been this forward to me…. and I …" Allie had to stop for a second to seriously think her next step.

" I called out Hikaru because I think that's what he would do to someone he loved…. he would make sure they were involved every second…and I…don't know what it's like to want you that way Cor-" a finger was brought to her lips as if to silence her. A very low "then call me Hikaru…enjoy yourself…" came from his lips, and Allie gasped a bit. "A-are you sure?? That's not right at all…." His gentle kiss was all the reassurance she needed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pushed her skirt back up again, and moved so he was on top of her. She arched against him, hand passing through his hair.

His hair…

Allie paused for a second. _**Coran's hair isn't like that at all….**_ She thought to herself. She felt him press himself right against her, and she felt his enthusiasm even through his pants. Her head fell back a bit and she let the thought slide. _**Well he did tell me to think of Hikaru…. perhaps I just imagined him enough to feel as if it were he….**_

Allie fingered with his shirt until she got it unbuttoned, then tossed is aside and kissed up his chest, her hands on his hips, gripping them softly. He bucked against her, both of them moaning at the same time. He really did want her as much as she wanted him. Allie smiled a bit. But with each kiss on her bare skin, each squeeze to her breast, or bite on her neck drove Allie to completely forget Coran was with her, and she focused on the object on her mind. "Oh god…. Hikaru you're amazing…. you explore me so well…."

"Would you let me explore you fully??" he asked her, kissing along her jaw line, grinding against her a bit.

Allie panted, amazed that her senses were allowing her to imagine Hikaru so vividly.

"Do whatever you want to me…."

Kaoru glanced around at the gathered groups of people in the living room. "Well other than Allie and my brother, you seemed to have found everyone." He explained. Coran plopped on the couch. "And I'm sure I've looked everywhere too…. I'm just going to call them back." He replied, pulling out his cell phone.

"God Hikaru, that's not fair!!' Allie groaned in anguish. He moved against her again, barely feeling his member through his boxers. It was driving her mad. "You're such a tease!!" she let out. He kissed her intensely, grinding against her eagerly. "Just say you want me Allie. I'll make you mine…." Allie bucked with him, moaning with each movement. Suddenly Allie's phone lit up next to them, causing them to lose their rhythm. "Must have given up…. we should go back now…"

"Don't stop…" Allie begged. Each time the phone lit up, Allie saw Hikaru's face, and she told herself she didn't care. If her mind was going to play tricks on her, she was glad it was being kind enough to be consistent.

"Allie…."

"Hikaru…." She pleaded, and he caved.

"Allie…. I really am Hikaru…. Coran was chosen to be it…and I just happened to find you here…. and it shouldn't have gone this far…. but I ….I couldn't help myself…and you sounded like you wanted it…" he rambled.

"Y-you're really Hikaru??" Allie asked.

"Yes…I really am…and I'm sorry…" Hikaru replied sadly. He made a motion to get up when she pulled him into a lustful kiss.

"Then that's all the more reason to at least finish what you started…" Allie replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"A-allie…. are…are you sure?? Coran's out there though…." He tried to reason. Her moving against him caused that reasoning to leave him and he began to move against her again. "God…Allie…I've wanted this for so long…."

Allie moaned and bucked against him. "Is this wrong??"

"I didn't take you…and it's…. it's dark…" he replied through pants. "No one even has to know…."

"No one has to know…." She moaned, pulling him into another kiss.

"There's no response…. and they haven't come back yet…." Kaoru reported. "My guess it that they're either in a place where there's no service…or Hikaru's under the assumption that we're trying to play a joke on him. So I say we wait it out a little while longer. At least until the clouds clear up a bit more. He'll believe us if we tell him the rain's let up and we're going to eat." Coran nodded a bit and stared out the window again. _**I hope you're at least okay Allie…**_

"Y-you're so wet…" Hikaru moaned, moving faster and faster against her. "I…I can feel it through our undergarments…."

"S-sa…same goes for y-you…." Allie managed to let out. Her hand had made its way into his boxers, and she stroked along him as he thrust against her.

"God…Allie…. I wish I could have you…"

"Y-you…you…." Allie was in such a state of ecstasy and pleasure that she couldn't even speak. _**Take me…. Hikaru…have me, love me…**_

"T-take m-"

The pillows gave out beneath them and they tumbled a bit, completely ruining the mood.

"S-s-stupid pillows…." Hikaru pouted. He pulled Allie close and kissed her forehead. "I love you Allie…."

"I-I think…I definitely like this game now…." Allie stammered. Hikaru laughed a bit. "Well…if you ever need a…. pillow hiding buddy, feel free to call me…" he replied, his hand squeezing her inner thigh. She moaned a bit. "T-tease…."

She felt his hot breath on her ear. "The next time we play…. I won't be…."

* * *

Allie rolled to her side, contemplating what could have possibly changed to make her dreams all the more interesting…. and…realistic. Her body was almost numb with pleasure, and she had to get a shower to wash away the guilt. The guilt of feeling this way when she was with someone she was supposed to be in love with…when they would never think of her that way, and the guilt of being this way when everyone thought she was a perfect angel. "Please…. make this stop…" she prayed. To anyone. Anyone who felt she suffered enough from this.

* * *

**A/N- Omgaara, these really ARE getting longer!! I feel like a perv now, haa haa. Anywho, this might be the last one for a couple days, depending on whether or not I'm exhausted after work. So yea, I'll edit the next one when I can and have it up asap. Tootles!!**


	7. Isn't Captivity A Bad Thing?

**Well booness, I went down on the word count again. Then again it's sort of difficult to think of nine different ways to torment a girl. XD Anyway, I ask you bear with me in the chance you think it's getting sort of ridiculous. I do have an ending of sorts planned out....sort of. We'll just have to see.**

**_Disclaimer-I do NOT own OHSHC, more specifically the Hitachiin brothers used in this story. My only creations are Allie's family members Julian and Taylor and the genius doctor Lanette. _**

* * *

"You're not going to help me at all, are you?" She asked bitterly.

"It's not going to do you any good. I'm sure my brother wouldn't come out for someone who would go so far as to humiliate his twin like this." The man replied.

"I will get Hikaru to appear Kaoru, even if I am forced to do even…more drastic measures." She threatened.

"…He's not going to fall in love with you." Kaoru said sympathetically. The woman shook her head. She then proceeded to pull the long ribbon out of her hair. "What makes you think I want to make him fall for me? He loves you so much more…it would break him to see you leave him. Pin him." She told the shadowy figures. Kaoru struggled quite a bit before eventually being sprawled out on the bed. She spun the untied ribbon around a bit as she circled to the front of the bed. "You may not want to Kaoru…. but you will fall for me before the night is over."

"And what makes you think I could ever love you? You killed your husband, who knows when you're going to do it to me an-" In a blink of an eye, Kaoru felt himself being tied down by the legs, arms, and neck. "…. Was the neck necessary??" he asked her. The woman shrugged. "I wouldn't want you trying to overexert yourself. I'll be back…I have to go buy something more…. seducible. And perhaps some toys…send the doctor in to inject the serum right away." She replied coldly, the figures following them out.

"Well this is just great…." Kaoru mumbled. He stared at the ceiling for several minutes before the door clicked open and a young woman came in. Her long, faded brown hair cascaded down her sides and she wore a tight, white dress. He looked away to hide the blush until her sigh jerked him back to face her.

"What?" he asked mildly irritated.

" You're the second one today…that's all. I just wish she'd go out and look for a guy once in a while, instead of MAKING them fall for her." She replied sadly. The look in her eyes caused him to soften a bit. "So you're here to make me fall for her, so my brother will break. How does that make you feel?" Kaoru pried.

The woman looked away as she opened the kit. " I hate it. It's sick and I know that there's no place else on earth that will accept me for helping her. So I'm kind of stuck here. Ironic isn't it?" she asked, smiling sadly. Kaoru frowned a bit. She was in the same mess as him…sort of. "What's you're name sweetie??" he asked her.

" Allie." Was her simple and only reply.

"Well I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Nice to meet you." Allie replied monotonously.

"You don't talk much do you?" he asked really hoping she would at least converse a bit.

"Never had much of a need. " Allie started, opening the kit. "All of the others just curse me and squirm a lot. I just hear a lot of hatred."

" I don't hate you." Kaoru said gently.

"I haven't put you through hell yet." Allie replied quickly. "There will come a moment in all this where you will hate me. So please stop speaking to me." She begged. She glanced over at Kaoru, taking in his features. His face was calm and relaxed, and he showed no signs of a real struggle. His body was long and slender, but his arms looked strong. He could break out if he really tried. "Why don't you try escaping?" Allie asked, finally looking at his face once more.

" Because my brother will need someone to talk some sense into him when he's in the mood to kill certain people." He replied blandly. Allie nodded a bit. "You expect him to come soon then?"

"I don't know, I figured he would be here by now." Kaoru answered, looking towards the window. "Maybe he's even watching now, trying to figure out what you're all about."

Allie blinked a couple times. "What…. I'm all about??"

Kaoru nodded. "Yea. Whether or not you're a person he deems as a threat to us." He looked back at her. "But don't worry. I'll tell him you're sweet and he'll get us both out of here." The smile he gave her made her blush a bit.

"W-why would you help me? I'm about to do something terrible. You're going to lose something sacred, and I'm a terrible person for making it with someone you'll never love." Allie replied sadly. "I would much rather your brother kill me…it would be so much easier for the both of us." Kaoru flinched a bit as she moved, thinking she was going to start. He opened his eyes to witness her opening the window. "If you are out there Kaoru's brother, then please…. now would be the time to come for him."

"W-what are you doing?" Kaoru asked, startled. "Stop it! It doesn't have to be this way!"

After a moment of silence, Allie whirled around and went to the bed, moving on top of Kaoru. His eyes widened a bit. "W-what-"

"If he won't come and get you after this…. then I don't know what else I can do…" Allie whispered. He felt the restraint on his neck loosen as Allie unbuttoned his shirt. He lay dumbfounded as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, her fingers leaving a trail of light touches down his body. He shivered a bit, surprised at his reactions to her touch. Could he… be enjoying this?

Allie pressed against him, her lips leaving his and exploring his neck. She bit it gently, and felt him jolt beneath him. She stopped and looked at him. "Tell me Kaoru…. What is your brother going to say about this now?"

* * *

Hikaru threw his hands in the air, yelling silently. He growled a bit, trying to calm down. "What the hell?!?! Why can't that have been me?!" he asked himself.

* * *

She wasn't quite expecting that sort of reaction from Kaoru, but as soon as his lips met hers eagerly, she lost control of herself. Allie didn't care about her job. This one was hers. His tongue slipped between her parted lips, playing with hers gently. Her eyes darted open and she caught his golden pools, filled with a surprised enthusiasm, staring right back at her. She closed her eyes and accepted his kiss, her tongue sliding past his to lick the roof of his mouth. She heard a low moan from him and she shivered a bit. Kaoru squirmed a bit, cursing his bonds silently. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, explore her petit body, and kiss her neck. His mind was running rampant, and Allie jumped a bit when she finally realized his…enthusiasm. He arched against her, causing her to blush a bit as she felt her own excitement building. She moved against him, biting his lip gently, her fingers scaling down his chest, whimpering in his ear. His erection grew as he pressed against her. They broke the kiss they shared and Allie panted a bit. "K-Kaoru…you're supposed to be hating me…not…enjoying this." She replied with a blush.

"How could I hate you…." Kaoru replied, a gentle look in his eyes. "You saved me from feeling this way about that woman…I must admit…that I would much rather you be the evil seductress…." He added with a blush. "It's certainly working."

Allie blushed a bit. "I-I'm really sorry…I just…. I thought that if I…involved myself with you, especially while you were powerless to stop it, that your brother might… intervene."

"I really should have, to be honest. But you're just so damn hot…" came a voice from the window. Allie jumped off Kaoru, stepping back a bit. Kaoru groaned. "Did you have to come at such a bad time Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru sighed a bit. "You were getting action from the wrong woman. How am I suppose to nag for a lifetime about saving you when you looked more than eager to have her take you?" Hikaru asked. He looked over at Allie, biting his lower lip. "She's hot though. No wonder the other guys before hated her." Allie shrunk back a bit. "I know why they hate me…." She replied weakly. "Yea, because it wasn't you that was gonna take them." Hikaru answered. "Anyway, let's go Kaoru." He walked over to the bed and cut at the ribbons on his arms and legs. Kaoru sat up and rubbed his wrists. "What about you Allie?" he asked.

"It's already not going to look good that you've managed to escape…I'll think of something to buy you time to get far away." Kaoru looked away. "There's no way I can accept this! You let me get away and…. and…flip my life upside down? Don't you care how you affect me?" he asked. Allie shut her eyes. "I told you why I did it…. now please, you need to stop wasting time." She opened her eyes in time to see Kaoru approach her, pinning her to the wall lightly. "Allie, I don't know why it happened…. but I reacted to you sexually for a reason." He said with a blush. "Kaoru…I…did a horrible thing, taking advantage of you like that…letting you get away will only begin a long path of redemption for you." She looked at Hikaru. "If you came to save him, get him out of here, NOW" she firmly replied. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's arm. "Let's go."

She watched them disappear down the street and sighed a bit. The impatient knock on the door made Allie nervous as she looked away from the window. "Good luck…. I'll do my best from here."

* * *

Allie gently woke up and sighed a bit. _**That was certainly different**_, she thought. Turning over in her bed, she looked at the picture the twins gave her earlier that day. Smiling a bit, Allie closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N-Yes this is a two-parter, I'm not just gonna make everyone go WTHampster because the beginning didn't make sense or something. Or I can be cruel and heartless and just end my two-parter here....it certainly is a tempting idea...In fact, I don't know if I should even finish this series. It's awakening an evil I don't know I can keep from coming forth, bwuahahaha....**


	8. Following Through

**Did I get you guys going? Lol, I didn't really think about stopping the story. Just wanted to see what I'd get from you all. XD I'm an awful person. Okay guys, I will warn you that if you've just been reading this for the lime, it's time to look away because here comes the lemon! Omgaara. My reviews are going to be merciless.**

**_Disclaimer-I do NOT own OHSHC or the Hitachiin twins. The only things that belong to me are Allie and her family, and my sick delusions. XD_**

* * *

"We can't just let her get in trouble for this!" Kaoru explained. "She was only doing that because she knew you were coming for me."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "For someone who was about to have the most horrific experience of your life, your excitement is still showing."

Kaoru blushed like mad and looked away. "S-shut up! That wasn't the point! We have to go help Allie!"

"She made this choice Kaoru. There's no way that she'd fit in anymore, not with all the things she's seen. I'm sorry but I can't support this. It was risky enough trying to get you out of there when I did. Don't throw that away just because you could have had a fling with a hot girl."

Kaoru stared out the window. "…. Maybe…."

* * *

Allie sighed a bit as she played with the ribbons on the floor. "I was expecting a lot worse to come from this…. but I suppose it will be when she sobers up tomorrow and realizes that her 'prize' is gone…" Allie mumbled to herself. She scooped up the ribbons and put them on the bed. " If I really tried…. I could attempt to get out of here…." She contemplated the possibility for a moment and shook her head. "I'm stuck…no one out there would accept me…" her mind flashed to Kaoru, and she shook her head quickly to get him out of her mind. "Give it a rest Allie…" She leaned back on the bed and pulled pillow beneath her head. "I should get my rest…tomorrow is going to be very rough…"

" Then tonight is when we're going to make you truly alive…" came another voice. She sat up and looked at the silhouette in the window. "What do you want?" she asked. As soon as they stepped into the room, Allie gasped a bit.

"K-Kaoru??"

Kaoru smiled gently as he walked over to her. " I owe you for saving me. Let's go." He replied gently, a glow to his eyes.

"I told you I couldn't…" Allie replied softly. "What are you doing here? You should be far away by now…"

He reached out and lifted her chin. "I'm closer to you more than ever now." He said softly, stroking her soft cheek. Those bright hazel pools that shone back at him sucked him in, and he never wanted to leave. "Allie…my brother doesn't know I'm here. He thinks I went to sleep. But I'm not. I'm here for you. So let's go."

Allie shook her head. "I have to atone for what I've done to you." Allie whispered.

Kaoru looked away, slightly angry about her hesitation.

After a moment of thought, Kaoru moved in closer to Allie. "You say you have to atone for what you did to me, right?" He asked. Allie looked at him, confusion on her face. "That's right. So?"

He kicked off his shoes and reached for the ribbons on the bed. He glanced at Allie before he leaned into her ear and whispered. "Then follow through this time." He didn't give Allie a chance to say anything before he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, wrapping his fingers with hers and pushing her back down on the bed, hovering above her. As he parted from her, he smiled a bit. Allie looked at him, perplexed before she realized that one of her hands was tied to the headboard. "That's all I'm going to do, so long as the feelings aren't held back, I won't hold you back…. much." he replied with a smirk, leaning in to kiss her once more. Kaoru's hand wandered to the zipper on the front of her uniform and pulled down on it, exposing her bare flesh and her poorly concealed breasts under the red bra. He raised his eyebrow a bit at the color. "Well well…what have we here??" he asked playfully, tucking a finger under the strap, lifting it a bit. Allie was about to protest but he went back to the zipper, pulling it down the rest of the way. He pulled away from her to marvel at her body, causing her to blush and squirm a bit. "D-don't look at me…" Allie replied with a flush. "I'm awful…."

Kaoru went down to her feet, pulling off the long black boots she was wearing, his hand trailing up her leg to her hip. "You're divine…" Kaoru replied, kissing her stomach. Allie giggled a bit, surprised with her reaction. Her giggles went to gasps as she felt his hand slide under her panties at her waist, massaging gently. She moaned a bit, and looked at Kaoru with wide eyes as she realized how she was acting. "Do you want me Allie?? I would gladly give myself to you…" Allie's mind raced at his question. It all sounded so familiar to her. A quick snap of her bra coming loose brought Allie back to the moment, and she arched against Kaoru's body as he licked up her chest to her collarbone. "Oooooh Kaoru…" she moaned. Her free hand moving to the back of his neck, where she massaged it gently. Kaoru nuzzled her neck a bit, groaning in pleasure at her touch. "Allie…. answer me…please…" he finally managed to mumble.

"Yes, I want you…." She panted. Her heart raced as an unrealized weight lifted inside her. As if she had wanted this a long time.

Kaoru sat up on the bed and peeled his shirt off, unbuckled his pants and stripped them off. He laid on top of her with his boxers still on, undergarments the only thing between them. "Allie…how long have you been ignored?" he asked, surprised with all her energy.

"A long time…" she replied softly, pulling him into a lustful kiss. Their tongues played with one another as Allie's nails rammed down Kaoru's sides, and Kaoru pushed her panties down. She pulled away to let out a sharp gasp as he slid a finger inside her, a moan shortly following. He moved inside her in slow strokes, kissing her neck, her chest and finally licking her breasts. All the while, Allie bucked against Kaoru's hand, arching with each delightful touch, body feeling fantastic as she moaned his name over and over. He felt her excitement at how slick she was becoming, which only led him to get bigger and more enthused to please her. She moved and moaned and it was driving him over the edge. He grabbed her hand that wasn't bound and pinned it above her head, sliding another finger inside her. "K-Kaoru!!" she moaned, her hips moving faster against him. He tantalized and teased her breasts, her loud pants and moans only creating more problems with the tightening of his boxers. When she began to whimper, he knew she was close. He moved the hand that was pinning hers and attempted to push down his restraint. He growled a bit since he couldn't focus, his attention on the goddess moving and moaning beneath him. Allie held on to her control long enough to notice Kaoru's frustration. She looked up, trying to keep her rhythm, and untied her restrained hand. After managing to do so, Allie moved down a bit and pushed the boxers down, hands on his waist as she continued to move against him. "L-let me know when…Allie…" he panted, the sight of her almost too much. He kissed her eagerly and nibbled on her ear.

Allie arced against his hand once more, panting loudly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "N-now…Kaoru." She begged. He nodded and pulled out of her, moving himself directly above her. "This may hurt for a minute…if you're a virgin that is…" Kaoru managed to reply after a couple gulps. "I…am…. just…take me, love me, do it all." Allie pleaded. Kaoru nodded and bit his lip a little as he moved down and slid inside her slowly. The feel of each other caused them to moan loudly, and Kaoru lost control and pushed all the way inside her. Allie flinched a bit as he penetrated her, nails digging into his shoulders. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he whispered in her ear. "I'll be more gentle…I promise…"

Allie squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let out a sharp cry of pain. After a couple moments, the feeling subsided and all she felt was his large member pulsing within her.

"I'm ready now…" Allie finally replied. Kaoru nodded and slowly began to move inside her. She shut her eyes and moaned softly with each gentle thrust, her arms above her head. "Oh, Kaoru…"

He kissed her hungrily several times, trying to suppress his own moans of delight as he gradually picked up the pace. He grabbed her wrists and held them down, his mouth leaving hers to make a trail down her body, each little whimper and moan she gave out only adding to his own pleasure. When he felt her bucking with him, he began to pound into her, reveling in this wonderful feeling of being inside her slick body, sweat trickling down his forehead as he went faster and faster. He couldn't get enough. He never wanted it to end. Allie wrapped her legs around his waist, arching and moving against him, whimpering to keep her moaning from alerting the whole neighborhood. She sat up a bit against his restraint and kissed his lips lustfully, her tongue scaling down to his neck where she licked and bit gently. "Allie…." He moaned in a low voice. He could hardly contain himself, and when he felt Allie turn their bodies over and realized she was on top, he almost orgasmed right there. She lay flat against him, other than their eager hips colliding with one another. This time he was the one pinned by the arms, and she sat up a bit to lick down his body, nails scaling down his chest as she picked up her pace. Kaoru whimpered a bit as Allie sat up all the way, still moving above him as she splayed her hands on his chest. He bucked against her, amazed at her enthusiasm to…well…dominate. She leaned her head back and grabbed a hold of his waist, which only caused him to move even faster beneath her. Their moans were low and frequent as they pounded against one another. Allie had never felt more alive. She pulled herself away from him a bit, her hand scaled from his waist to the top of his member, stroking it gently.

"Oh god…." Kaoru groaned, losing control of himself. He wrapped an arm around Allie's waist and flipped them back to their original positions. He stared down on her as he rapidly moved inside her. He felt the walls closing in on him, and he leaned down by her ear to prevent a high-pitched moan from escaping his lips. Instead his moans were soft and matched every thrust as he whimpered her name in between. Allie grabbed a hold of his adorable ass and assisted Kaoru with each thrust, her legs wrapped around his quaking body as she felt herself finally starting to give. "Kaoru…I'm almost there…" she moaned loudly, kissing him passionately. He tasted the sweat on her lips and took in the scent of her body, which drove him over the edge. "Allie…oh Allie…" He felt her tighten around him, and she moaned his name loudly, her fingers digging into his back as he spilled over as well, collapsing gently on top of her. They both lay for several moments trying to catch their breath, bodies glistening from the sweat in the pale moonlight. He kissed her cold forehead and stroked her hair. "That…was amazing…" he finally said at last. Allie smiled tiredly as she gently set his head on her chest. "I love you…." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I was scared to admit it all this time…."

Kaoru blinked a couple times in confusion.

"I won't run away anymore…. take me with you…far away from here…. make me yours…." Allie added, running her fingers through his nappy hair. "You've given me all I ever wanted…."

Kaoru smiled gently as he looked up at his angel. "Whatever you say…" They shared a brief kiss before Kaoru smirked a bit. Allie blinked. "What is it??" she asked. He looked down to their waists to give her some sort of hint. "What do you say we…." He wiggled his hips a bit, Allie arching against him as she felt him inside her still. " Celebrate one more time before leaving?" he asked playfully. Allie smirked. "I say why are we still talking?" He grinned at her before kissing her eagerly, their bodies once more becoming acquainted with one another.

* * *

Allie sat up and stared out the window. Her body felt numb with a tingling pleasure and her skin was damp and cold. "Why…. does this one feel so real??" she asked herself. Her eyes drifted back to the picture of the twins and she smiled a bit. "They're just harmless fantasies…. right?? I can indulge a little…. it's not like it's ever going to happen anyway…" Allie replied logically, then peeled the covers off and headed for the shower to 'cool down'

* * *

**A/N- Gaara that was awful. I've only written one lemon before, and that was with Rose and Russel from FMA. That one was actually good. This one: terrible. But, I stuck it through and got it done. Now I need a shower to cleanse myself. XD**


	9. Truth or Dare

**Okay, I got home from work and decided that I would edit all the rest of my chapters, and then post it all up as a polished and finished story. The only problem with that is that it's not exactly polished, lol. As I am by no means an expert at this. Thanks for the continued support, you have all been awesome. Just one quick thing I probably should have mentioned a while back to avoid confusion. Uhm, Allie's got healing abilities when she comes in contact with someone. I'm sure you're now going "Wha?" but that'll make a bit of sense in this tale. Onward!**

**_Disclaimer-I do NOT own OHSHC or anyone belonging to it. This applies mostly to the Hitachiin twins. I do take credit for Allie and her family, as I have no life and created them all. XD_**

* * *

She sat alone on the bench, watching the others playing around as usual. Tamaki's recovery was slowly getting better, and he wasn't going to tolerate being inside another minute. So Kyouya decided to take Tamaki out to the park to enjoy the fresh air. Allie laughed to herself as she watched Tamaki marvel over the "commoners playground" She tried to keep her attention from anywhere other than the recent objects of her affection. The last dream awoken things in her she never wanted to acknowledge. She felt horrible enough about having the dreams, but her most recent one made her realize how much she LOVED them. _**I'm sure this counts as cheating in some way…**_Allie thought, feeling miserable.

She hated herself.

"Allie-chan, what's the matter??" asked an energetic twin, bringing Allie out of her sinking depression. She looked up at him. "Nothing much…. just have a lot on my mind that I'm trying to work out." She replied quickly. Allie didn't like to lie, and for the most part it wasn't, but she still felt sick to her stomach. "You seem very troubled lately…" added Kaoru as he sat beside her. Allie blushed like mad. How could she ever talk about it? Especially her dream of having sex with Kaoru, when it felt so real? Allie smiled a bit. "I'm just a little tired. I haven't had a decent nights sleep in a long time…"

The twins looked at one another and nodded. "Then get some sleep right now Allie-chan." Hikaru answered, pulling her legs up on the bench and across his lap. Kaoru rested her head in his lap. Allie tried to sit up but they held her down. "Go to sleep Allie. You'll feel better this time, we'll make sure you do." They replied to her. Allie blinked a couple times, unsure of what they meant.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease??" Hikaru begged.

"We're really concerned about you." Kaoru added. Allie finally gave in to the double adorable concerned faces and nodded, closing her eyes gently. She got goose bumps when she felt Kaoru playing with her hair, and she smiled a bit, the last thing she remembered before slipping off to sleep.

* * *

"Nyah! I'm bored!!" Hikaru cried out. "I hate the rain!! Let's think of a game…." He replied, posing as if he were thinking. "How about…Hide and Seek??"

"NO!!"

Hikaru looked over at Allie, eyes wide in shock. "O-okay…. let's not then…"

"Any particular reason why it's a no?" Kaoru asked her. Allie looked at the ground hard. Why did she say no?? "I just…I'm not in the mood for it right now." She finally answered.

"Then that leaves my second choice, and that's Truth or Dare!" Hikaru said excitedly. Kaoru groaned a bit. "I would have much rather played Hide and Seek…" Allie looked over at Kaoru, sadly thinking the same thing.

"Fine then…. is it true that you had a massive crush on the maid who used to work for us?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru scowled at his brother. "Yea, but that was a long time ago!!" he defended. Allie laughed a bit. "It's an innocent question Hikaru. Why are you so upset? Is there a girl you like that would get upset about it?" she asked through a laugh. Hikaru looked away with an U.U face. "Only one question at a time. And it's my turn." He said.

"Fine, get over it then…" Kaoru replied, sticking his tongue out. Hikaru looked at Allie. "Allie, Truth or Dare??" Allie had some horrible truths that she didn't want to own up to should Hikaru being daring and clever enough to ask them. And, knowing him, he would. Then again, she didn't like the prospect of him asking her to do a dare either. She was stuck.

"D-dare" she finally mumbled. Hikaru smirked. "Then I dare you to do a scan for any injuries I have." He said with a mischievous smile. "Um…okay?" Allie asked, confused. It seemed harmless enough. She moved closer to him.

"Full body." He added.

The light bulb clicked in Allie's head and she blushed. Her insides flipped and she was about to tell him no when a voice in her head simply replied. _**It's just a game right? Treat it as such. Don't think about it then.**_

"V-very well…"

Hikaru beamed as he lay down on the floor, arms outstretched. "Come to me Allie-chan!! Fill me with your love!!" Allie looked over at Kaoru, who seemed just as weirded out by it as she was by Hikaru's actions. She blushed a bit more when she looked down on Hikaru's Oh-So-Eager face. She pushed any thoughts out of her head and lay on top of him, blushing profusely. She closed her eyes and TRIED to focus on healing his body of any injuries physically. All her powers couldn't save him mentally. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. "I feel much better already." He replied in a warm voice. He then brushed his lips on her ear and whispered. "For your truth or dare, I want you to ask Kaoru how he felt about watching this…." When he pulled away Allie could feel his evil side kicking in, and he ran his fingers through her hair. "You're so warm…. I only wish we didn't have the restriction of clothes to torment us." Allie's eyes snapped open at his comment and sat up quickly. "There's nothing wrong with you other than your sick delusions." She replied matter-of-factly and scooted away from him to her spot. "Awww…. Allie-chan…don't be mad at me…." Hikaru pouted a bit.

"I'm not mad at you Hikaru…I'm just thrown off as to why you would ask me to do that…." She answered. She looked over at him, and he motioned to Kaoru with a nod. Allie turned her gaze to Kaoru, a little surprised to witness his reaction to the situation. He sat on the floor, tensed up with his eyes closed angrily, trying to look calm by taking a drink of his tea. He definitely looked jealous. Allie blinked a couple times at his reaction, snapping out of it as his pastel eyes met hers. "A-are you okay Kaoru??" she asked gently. He smiled a bit. "Just lost in thought sweetie. I believe it's your turn to ask someone now, is it not?" Allie nodded a bit before looking into her cup. "Kaoru…. truth or dare??"

Kaoru wasn't exactly fond of either category, but the dares Allie would ask of him would never be what he wanted, so he sighed a bit and finally answered. "Truth."

Hikaru looked over at Allie and nodded. Allie looked at Kaoru, gulping a bit as she parted her lips and asked. "How did you feel about Hikaru's dare?"

Kaoru looked at Allie with such an intense stare that it mesmerized her. He smiled gently before answering.

The moments after that were a blur to Allie, as her mind only focused on his answer to her truth. Why did her heart beat so fast, as if it were finally coming back to life? As if she had some special connection with him from a distant dream. She looked at Hikaru and was afraid to play Hide and Seek. The idea was innocent enough, why did she feel dirty for it?

"Allie?? You okay??" Kaoru asked her. She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh! Sorry, I was concentrating on something I could use next." Allie replied. "Well I hope you thought of something. Because I'm asking you Truth or Dare now."

Allie nodded a bit. If she went with truth, she knew Kaoru would feel hurt that she would choose dare with Hikaru. But after he answered her question the way he did, she was afraid that his dare would ask too much of her. She closed her eyes in thought before replying. "Dare."

Kaoru blinked a couple times. "W-wow…I wasn't expecting that…um…let me think for a second then…." He jumbly replied, getting lost in thought. Allie almost let out a sigh of relief. She felt awful for judging him so harshly.

"I…. dare you…to…. massage my shoulders."

Hikaru started to laugh like a lunatic while Allie blinked at him. "W-why?" she asked, utterly confused. "I'm really tense right now, and you always have a way to relax me. I couldn't think of anything else to ask you…." He replied shyly, blushing a light pink. Allie smiled brightly before moving behind him. "I can do that for you." She positioned her hands on his shoulders and dug in gently, going in small circles. He closed his eyes and groaned a bit. "You're a goddess…thank you…." Hikaru leaned in a bit and watched eagerly. Allie shook her head at Hikaru. How can he get so excited over everything??

She felt Kaoru's shoulders relax under her caress and Allie smiled a bit. "Feeling better??" she asked. "Oh…much better…I still have this little kink over here though…" he replied, trying to motion where it was. Allie scaled across his shoulders until she found it, then slid his sleeve down so she could access it. She put her fingers on his bare skin and pressed in a little harder than usual, slowly massaging the knot. Even the littlest of contact with her made Kaoru blush, and he hung his head and groaned gratefully at her. When Allie felt him relax fully, she pulled away. "Is that better?" she asked him, sliding his sleeve back on his shoulder. Although she had to admit, she liked it down. "Oh I feel like a new man. Thank you so much." He replied with a satisfied grin. Hikaru wiped the drool from his mouth and looked away. "Eh, it looked okay." Allie glanced over at Hikaru. "Truth or Dare?"

"Psht, that's easy. Dare." He replied confidently. Allie smirked. She was really getting the hang of this game now. "Then I dare you to kiss Kaoru."

The twins looked at Allie in bewilderment. Had she ever been so upfront like that? They didn't think she had this side to her. "Allie?? What are you scheming?" Kaoru asked in a playful manner. "Nothing really. I wanted to see how far Hikaru's boundaries would go. After all, he's played both of us so far, I thought I would return the favor."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. "Yea but…he's my brother…not to mention a guy…"

"You practiced this sort of thing all the time at the host club. Are you telling me you're chickening out?" she asked, the smirk on her face growing. "Besides, Rei and Sei do it all the time. I'm not asking you to make out with him, just to kiss him. It'll be over before you know it, and it's not as if I'm recording or taking pictures for a private collection." Kaoru sighed a bit. "You really do have a point…and you know the consequences of backing out of a dare…. I don't like the thought of kissing you either, but…" he looked at Allie, making sure she still had his answer fresh in her mind. "It's what Allie wants."

Hikaru nodded a bit. "Fine…" he crawled over to where Kaoru was and leaned in to kiss him. Kaoru blushed like mad and Allie just waited. Hikaru sure took his time closing in. Kaoru let out a grunt of frustration before he leaned in and caught Hikaru's lips with his. Hikaru's eyes opened in shock and Allie blushed like mad, trying to conceal the immense glee she got from the situation. Kaoru finally pulled away, a glare at Hikaru. "For someone who's used to giving all the fan girls their kicks, you sure were hesitant." Hikaru glared a bit at Kaoru. "It was weird, okay?"

"Oh and pretending that we had sex together or made out at the host club wasn't weird for you?" Kaoru retorted. "Just admit that you couldn't handle it."

"I could so handle it!" Hikaru replied grumpily.

"You could not. It's all an act to you. And people think you're the bolder one." Kaoru said confidently.

"Shut up! I'll prove it's not a problem!" Hikaru defended, pulling his brother into another kiss. Allie's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Her fantasy senses were off the charts and she almost looked away. Hikaru pulled away after a minute, panting a bit. "See? I'm not afraid of it…" Kaoru veeeeery slowly moved his arm to his mouth, and proceeded to wipe it in a slow fashion. "I can see that now…"

Their eyes then turned to Allie. "0.0. …Allie-chan, are you alright??"

Allie had her face covered by her hands. "Y-yea…I'm fine…I just forgot I have a book in the oven-I-I mean a cake in the oven!!" she said as she took off, trying to keep her nose from gushing.

"I'm sure I'm fine, it just threw me off " Allie said as she finally sat down with them. "Well if I recall, it was my turn." Hikaru claimed. Kaoru and Allie nodded at him. "Kaoru, truth or dare?" He asked his brother. Kaoru looked over at Allie a bit before turning his attention to Hikaru. "Dare…."

Hikaru smirked. Bingo.

"I dare you to kiss Allie then." Allie snapped her head to look at Hikaru, jaw dropping. "Wh-what did you say??" Allie asked. " I don't see how it can be a problem. You had me kiss Kaoru, who is a guy, not to mention my brother. That defies so many more things that him kissing you. Am I right?" he asked coyly, a smug expression on his face.

"I'm not going to do it." Kaoru started. "She's against it, and what you're asking her is wrong. You wouldn't be asking this if you weren't so vengeful."

"So are you saying you're backing down? You know the consequences of backing down from a dare." Hikaru said with an authoritative voice, looking at Allie. "Your exact words if I do recall."

"I do know the consequences…. but I'm still going to stand down on thi-"

"I'll do it…" Allie interjected. They both looked at her, shocked.

"But…Allie…" Kaoru started. Allie shook her head. "I'm not fully comfortable with it, I will admit that. But neither were you two when I made you two do it. I feel bad enough as it is, and… well… I'm not too worried about what Coran would think." Allie explained, surprised with herself. _**Not to mention that I really do want to kiss Kaoru…**_ she added in her head. "I'll even kiss you afterwards if you're jealous." Allie compromised. Hikaru's jaw dropped. "A-are you serious??"

"Allie, you don't have to give in to his selfish request. I don't mind doing some silly stunt because I didn't do it. Don't worry about it." Kaoru defended, taking her hand. She smiled at his gentle touch and looked at him. "That's always like you isn't it? Always protecting me…just like the principal…just like the escapee who came back…. just like the visitors who came to the mansion…." She mumbled to herself. The twins looked at one another in confusion. "Allie??"

"You two were always there for me…Always…. that's something I was always afraid to ask Coran…. because I felt selfish for asking it…. but with you two… I never feel like I'm asking for anything too outrageous. You make me so happy…. You kept me safe… you made me feel like myself." She looked at Hikaru. "You could play one hell of a game of Hide and Seek… and you both looked amazing rolling around in the rain… I love your playful and protective nature. You make me want to have a fun, loving life." Hikaru blushed a bit and looked away. She looked at Kaoru, squeezing his hand gently. "And Kaoru… you're always so concerned about me… you go out of your way to make sure that I mean it when I smile. You make me like myself… you'll make a beautiful girl very happy someday." Kaoru was SO confused about what most of Allie was saying, but the last sentence tugged at his heart a bit. "Allie…"

"The least I could do is prevent you from doing something embarrassing for Truth or Dare by helping you out for once." She leaned in and kissed him intimately. Kaoru didn't give it a second of thought before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close against him, his pent up emotions spilling into the kiss they shared. Hikaru stared in utter confusion and envy. When Allie pulled back, Kaoru caught that her eyes showed no regret. In fact it was the complete opposite. She never looked happier. "Thank you…" Allie replied softly. She finally pulled away and took a sip of her tea. Kaoru sat in a daze, remembering to blink occasionally. When Hikaru pulled out of his stupor, he looked at the two of them carefully.

"… Does this mean that the game is over?" he asked. Allie laughed a bit, then scooted closer to Hikaru. "I have one last Truth or Dare for you Hikaru, if you don't mind I take Kaoru's turn." She asked. Hikaru shook his head. "N-not at all…."

Allie giggled. "Well then, truth or dare?"

"D-dare…" Hikaru stammered. Allie sat in his lap. "I dare you to not enjoy this." She replied in a low whisper, pressing him against the back of the couch as she kissed him gently. Hikaru's arms went up to wrap around her, but he tried resisting. _**Oh hell, screw it…**_ Hikaru thought. His arms went around her as he kissed her back, loving every second of it. When Allie finally pulled back, she smirked. "Well then Hikaru, you know the consequences of being unable to fulfill a dare."

Hikaru shrugged. "Eh who cares? I got to kiss you back…" he replied, picking her up and setting her on the couch. "Can I at least strip in the room and then do it?" he asked her. Allie laughed. "Sure, I'll give you that." He kissed the top of her head and took off. Kaoru sat down next to her. " Why did you do that??" he asked her. Allie looked at him, brightness about her he hadn't seen in a while. " I took to heart what you said earlier. I've decided that if I doubt in my heart, it wouldn't feel this good." Kaoru smiled brightly as he took her hand. "Well then, shall we alert the fan girls that my brother will be coming through in all his glory?" Allie laughed. " I did say consequences. Let's go." Kaoru gently pulled Allie up, and arm around her waist as they walked down the hall. Allie smiled gently and leaned her head on his shoulder, his words still ringing in her head.

_Honestly, I don't like it when any guy but me gets your attention. You're beautiful, intelligent and have so much to give. And you're wasting it all away doubting yourself and hurting your heart with these thoughts of Coran. Love is supposed to set you free, not hold you down. One day, I hope to show you that my own way._

* * *

Allie woke up to feel Kaoru's hand brushing the hair from her face. "Hey there. You feel any better??" he asked. She nodded. "Actually, I feel a lot better…like a horrible weight has been lifted off my shoulders." She replied. She sat up, immediately noticing it was dark outside. "I-I slept the whole day?!" Allie asked, looking at him. " It seems that way doesn't it? I'm glad you're rested up though. You had Hikaru and I worried." Allie looked around. "Where is Hikaru?"

"Oh he went to get us something to eat. I thought you would be waking soon." He replied with a smile, rubbing her head.

"Why did you let me sleep that long? Why'd you stay here? You could have gone home…" Allie asked softly.

"You looked so peaceful for once, and I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. Stop making it sound like it troubled me. ^. ^ You're so cute when you're sleeping." Allie blushed a bit.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!!!" shouted Hikaru, running over to the bench with a bag. "The only thing close was a Dairy Queen…. so I got us some French fries and a couple sandwiches. Tamaki found me and got us a couple things too."

Allie and Kaoru looked at each other. "And what would that be?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru held up a box of ice cream and a bag of gummi worms. "He has this awesome French Strawberry ice cream, and I know Allie-chan loves ice cream with gummi worms." He replied with a grin. Allie's eyes widened a bit. She was having another case of Déjà vu. "Something the matter Allie-chan?" Hikaru asked. Allie shook her head, a bright smile on her face. "No not at all. It looks delicious! Let's dig in!"

* * *

**A/N- Whoo, once again I amaze myself in the length. Lol. It's like when I have tons of dialogue my story tends to move better. I hate it =( **

**I probably should have mentioned in the beginning that Tamaki had a bit of a cold...type thing, and that's why it said recovery. I don't really have a whole lot going on with that, so I didn't think it was important to elaborate. XD So I'm sorry about that. I kind of chuckled when I decided to start her dream on the same note as the Hide and Seek chapter...just cause that one was the most difficult for me to write. Oh and if you're a little squeamish about yaoi-type things, I apologize for not warning you in advance. I didn't really think about it. So...yea! I'm slowly nearing the end of the story here, so I'll update ASAP. Tootles!**


	10. Waking from the Dream

**Oh noes! This is the last chapter of "While the dog's away"...and I'm a little sad now. I mean I had already done this, but I had never thought to post it and share it. And now that I have and got so many wonderful comments about it, I'm all fuzzy inside. The reception for this was amazing. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it. So I'll cut the blabbing short and get on with the story.**

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own OHSHC or any of its characters, specifically the Hitachiin brothers. My only creations are Allie and her family, and the ideas behind these tales...at least most of them. Some are sparked by my friend Rani. _**

* * *

She lay comfortably against him, arm stretched over his waist. Allie smiled to herself as she felt the other one snuggling up behind her, his arm around her, a peaceful smile on his face. It had only been a short time that her dreams started to calm down, and now that she had come to accept them, Allie felt she had better control over them. For some reason, a full consciousness to the situation was brought upon her on this one. She felt tired, but great at the same time. Taking a quick glance at everyone, she knew that something interesting had happened right before she entered her dream. Her eyes widened a bit and she made a motion to try and move. She knew moving from her spot without waking at least one of them was impossible, as they were light sleepers. Her attention soon fell to Hikaru though as she felt him stir behind her. "Nnn…. morning Allie-chan…" he replied sleepily, kissing her forehead. "M-morning…" Allie replied with a blush. "What's with that look, you're still treating me like the school teacher aren't you…" he replied with a pout. Allie blinked a couple times, her mind relaying what he said so she could understand that she heard him right. "Y-you know about that?" she asked. Hikaru tilted his head. "Well of course I do…. I must say I've grown to like hide and Seek more that I have you too you know." Allie covered her face to hide the immense blush and embarrassment from sneaking out. "H-how do you know about those?? This is so embarrassing…. " Hikaru laughed a bit, snuggling closer to her. "Allie-chan, you told us everything once we got together, remember? About all those nights you had a hard time sleeping…we've almost played out all of these for you. We're just waiting for it to rain again so we can go wrestling." He answered with a grin. "I take care of my Allie-Chan. We're not gonna let you hurt like that ever again."

"Stop making it sound like Allie's only yours…." Allie turned to see Kaoru rubbing his eyes, and then turning a bit to snuggle against Allie, facing Hikaru. "I made the first move after all." Allie looked at them both as if some freakish accident happened while she was away. "D-did we wake you? I'm sorry." Allie replied. _**Wait, that's not what I wanted to say…. what's going on here?**_ She asked herself. "I felt a cold spot where your arm should have been." Kaoru replied with a grin, nuzzling her ear. " Nyah…. You may have confessed to Allie first, but she loves me just as much thank you." Hikaru retorted, pulling her closer. "G-guys…. Let's not pull on the Allie-chan, okay?" she asked, shutting her eyes. "Okay!" they replied together, kissing her cheeks. "I'm gonna go make breakfast, okay?" Kaoru started, sitting up. Hikaru sat up too. "Well I promised I'd go listen to Tamaki's song, so I'll be back in a few also, okay Allie-chan?" Allie's eyes focused on their bare, toned chests. She bit her lip a bit to keep any MORE thoughts from entering her head. "Y-yea…sure" she managed to mumble. They caught her gaze and smirked at each other. "Unless…. Allie wants to do something else first…" They replied simultaneously. Allie looked away, bright red. "M-maybe later???" she tried. They laughed. "Okay, we're gonna hold you to that." They answered.

They lay down beside her when they finished dressing, grins on their faces. "W-what is it?" she asked, looking from one brother to the next. "We saw you staring…. if you want to…. we'd be more than happy to comply…" Hikaru replied in a low voice. "You don't have to be afraid to tell us what you want Allie. You're allowed to be happy with us. It's kind of our goal." Kaoru added with a bit of a laugh. Allie's heart sank a bit. " One day I'm going to realize I can't do this anymore… that my life is very different than this…. And I'm going to wake up from this dream and realize that where I am is not where I could have been." The twins looked at each other with an eyebrow raised. "Does…Allie-chan think she's dreaming?" Hikaru asked. Allie shook her head. "I know I'm dreaming…" she answered. " It all seems so light and honest…. that I'm free to love you both like this…disregarding the consequences, forgetting…. About Coran…" The twins let out an "ahhhhhhhh, it's about Coran again." Which, to say the least, surprised Allie.

"Well if it's about Coran, we'll come clear those uncertainties in a bit at breakfast, okay?" Kaoru reassured. He kissed her gently and headed out the door. "Allie-chan will realize that she's no longer dreaming. Because we're much more stunning in the real world." Hikaru said with a laugh, pinning Allie down for an eager kiss and left as well, leaving a very confused young woman to simply ask "…huh?"

"…Huh?" she asked, sitting up gently. "You fell back asleep. Were you up again last night with another dream?" Kaoru asked, sitting next to her. "I-I think so…" she finally answered, rubbing her eyes a bit. "You should have woken either Hikaru or I up. We would have calmed you down." He replied soothingly, brushing the hair from her face. "It's just…with these dreams…. that I have…when I wake up, it makes me wonder which world I'd rather be in…because the dream world…seems so perfect…" Kaoru smiled sadly. " But Allie…. we care about you even more in reality than in the dream world. And we're real… we don't want you slipping away into some coma because of it." Allie's eyes widened in shock. "I hadn't…. really thought of it like that… I'm so sorry… I'm awful." She replied sadly. Kaoru shook his head, pulling her into a hug. "Now don't say things like that. You're beautiful and caring. You just want to be happy, and there's nothing wrong with that. But that's why we're here Allie, to help you with that. We want to make you happy." Allie smiled a bit, hugging Kaoru back. She felt so safe with him. "S-so where's Hikaru?" she asked, pulling away to keep herself from blushing at her illusion. Kaoru blinked a couple times. " You must still be pretty beat…he went to listen to Tamaki's latest piece. I came up here when I was finished with breakfast when I noticed you had fallen back asleep."

"S-so…. am I still dreaming??" she asked. This was new for her. She never had this much control of herself. She wanted to believe that she wasn't asleep for once, but how could she be sure that she wasn't? Kaoru sighed a bit. "No Allie, you're awake. All this is real. What happened earlier was real…" he leaned in closer to her, hovering over her as she fell back on the bed. "This is real… we're real" He closed the gap between them as he kissed her passionately. She slowly melted in his love, wrapping her arms around him to kiss him back, a wave of relief washing over her. Pulling back after realizing their lack of air, Kaoru smiled shyly. "D-do you…. Believe me now?" he asked her.

" I'm a believer…" she replied gently. He smiled, relieved at her response and kissed her again, lifting her up and laying her on his lap.

"EY!!" They broke their kiss to see an angry Hikaru in the doorway. "Save it for after breakfast at least!!" Allie laughed. "Come here Hikaru…." He blinked in confusion, awkwardly sitting on the bed next to her. She leapt from Kaoru's lap and knocked Hikaru over, kissing his face playfully. " 0.0 W-what the heck just happened??" He asked, bewildered. " She's finally woken from her dream." Kaoru answered, pouring syrup on the French toast. Hikaru's eyes widened excitedly. "Really?? She's okay now?? WHOO!!" he shouted, rolling on top of her, kissing her intimately. Kaoru plopped the eggs on Hikaru's plate. " U.U Save it for after breakfast at least." Hikaru pulled away and rolled over to Kaoru. "I'm sorry." He said with a pout. Kaoru laughed. "Just using what you said." Allie sat up and watched the twins argue about how many slices of bacon they felt each other should have, smiling all the while. She was finally free from herself. Everything came to her in a flash after Kaoru kissed her. Her and the twins have been together for quite some time now. They gave her attention, they were honest with her, and they definitely loved her. She loved Hikaru's playful, devious, adventurous yet incredibly protective side. He was passionate like a raging fire, which often led him into trouble. She giggled a bit at this thought, the twins stopping to look at her. "We're being silly aren't we?" Kaoru asked. " Let's solve this as adults, shall we?" he asked Hikaru. That didn't turn out the way he wanted, as Hikaru started to argue that Kaoru just called him childish. Allie looked at Kaoru. They looked identical, but they were so different. Kaoru loved her so much; that he disregarded that she was in a relationship to get his feelings out. It was because of his feelings that she was able to come to terms with her own. He made her feel open, free. She didn't feel guilty about wanting them, or that she was constantly happy. Kaoru was her support and one of her dearest friends. He wasn't protective in the same ways as Hikaru, but he would do anything for her too. She smiled brightly, knowing she was blessed to have such people in her life. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she began to laugh. Hikaru looked at her, bewildered. "Allie-chan?"

Kaoru frowned a bit. "What's the matter?? You're crying…" They both sat on the bed, offering soothing words and touches, which only led to her tears growing. "I-it's okay you guys…I'm not upset…. I'm happy…I'm so happy…. Thank you…thank you so much…" Hikaru smiled gently. "But Allie-Chan's our angel… we love taking care of her. Even though she feels broken, by knowing that we love her, maybe she'll get better and shine for us again." His words softened Allie's heart, and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you…Hikaru." She pulled away after a minute and wiped her tears. She gave them a smile, a smile just for them before asking. "I'm hungry, shall we eat?" They looked at each other, knowing that their efforts were showing through as they nodded. Kaoru handed each of them a plate, finally fixing his own and putting it down on the bed. "This looks delicious…. Honey." Allie complimented, digging in. Kaoru smiled shyly. "Thanks…. sweetheart." Allie blushed a bit, smiling back at him. "Bleck, do you two have to be so cutesy?" Hikaru asked. "Just like the red gummi, aren't you Hikaru?" Allie said, tearing her bacon up before eating it. "I'd rather be the green one…" he replied with a pout. Allie put some French toast on her fork and held it out to Hikaru. "But I always thought you made a sexy red gummi…" Allie purred into his ear, feeding him the toast. He squirmed a bit. "Allie-chan…." He taunted. "Don't say things like that before I take you…."

Allie laughed. " Well, my guardian angels…I planned on taking a shower when breakfast was done…. if you want to…. keep the area secure for me." Their faces perked up at Allie's hint. "Oh absolutely." They replied together. They began to wolf down their food, a 0.0 on Allie's face as they put the plates down and scurried to the bathroom. She giggled. "I could definitely live with this fantasy." She finished her food and walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh Hitachiinnnnnnns… Let's go for a little game of Truth or Dare while we're at it?"

FIN ^. ^

* * *

**A/N- Okay I may have one more thing I need to clarify. The U.U face is kinda like the anime face when someone sighs...if that makes any sense. I'm sure most of you knew this and are rolling your eyes at me. But that's okay. Sometimes people have no idea. And the T.T face-if I used it, I'm not sure...- is not used to show someone crying. I know that's how most people use it, but I'm not most people. To me it's used as a glare. I'll bet you guys are looking at it and going "Ohh....I don't care" XD So yea, Allie realizes that this time it's not a dream, yey Allie. Lol. Uh...this thing with Coran...I have a huuuuuuuge history of explaining before any of that makes sense. So you can guess that I'll be on this site a looooooooooong time. Which may be a good or bad thing, I haven't decided. **

**I did have a bit of an epilogue chapter for this story, but it may not be necessary to post it. It might make the ending better or it might frustrate some people. So I'll see what kind of comments I get about it, and then decide. But for now, thank you once again, and hope to hear from you again! **

**~Azali**


	11. After story

**Okay so I kinda lied, lol. I had intended to end the story there, but one person who's been very consistant in contacting me (That's you Denny XD) Wanted to see the whole story, lol. So this is for you Denny, and those of you who were so great to give this story a shot. **

**_Final Disclaimer- I do NOT own OHSHC or the Hitachiin brothers used in this story. Allie is of my own creation, as well as her brothers, Julian and Taylor, Krystal (Hide and Seek chapter), Lanette (I don't remember what one that one was, but Lanette is mine XD) and Coran (The jerkface that made this whole thing happen. So I guess in a way he's not a jerk...??)_**

* * *

She giggled a bit as she tumbled down the mountain of pillows, landing on a body when she reached the bottom. "I know you like protecting me, but I don't think falling here would have hurt me."

" I just figured that if I saved you, you would reward me somehow." Replied the man coyly.

" What exactly do you have in mind, Mr. Hero?" she asked.

After a minute of thought, he finally replied. "I think a sexy angel should fall under the charms of a devil. What about that, Allie-chan?" She held in a laugh as she hit his arm gently. "Hikaru, I've already done that in reality. I don't need a fantasy anymore." She felt him shift beneath her, and she was flipped over to end up on bottom. " Remember? I said the next time you need a Hide and Seek buddy, I would be more than happy to oblige…"

"That was in my dream Hikaru" Allie pointed out. Her cares dissolved as he started to kiss down her neck. "Then I would be more than happy to make it a reality…"

"B-but we're supposed to meet up with Kaoru for dinner…." She replied weakly, succumbing to his touch.

"Who cares about eating when there's a different hunger to appease…" he breathed gently on her neck.

"H-Hikaru…." She moaned gently, failing at trying to stop him from going any further. He smirked as he unbuttoned her sweater, kissing her stomach, his hand slowly pushing up her skirt. "You can tell me to stop at any time. You know if you don't want to I won't make you." Hikaru reassured lightly, secretly hoping this wasn't the case.

"Oh no, I want to…." Allie replied. They stared at each other, blushing a bit. Allie was thoroughly surprised with her openness to the situation. She smirked a bit.

Maybe the devils were charming her easier than she thought.

Hikaru leaned in to claim her lips once more before they heard a click and the door close. Hikaru groaned. " That miserable-"

" Thought you would be ditching dinner by coming down here." They heard the younger Hitachiin lecture. " Stop being a bad influence and come eat."

Hikaru smirked. " I was going to when you decided to rudely interrupt."

Allie smacked his arm gently. "Hikaru!!" She shut her eyes tightly; the blush on her face could light up the room. Kaoru wasn't amused.

" That's not funny. Allie dear, you want actual sustenance don't you?" She turned to look at him, surprised a bit when he took her lips with his own. Hikaru sulked. "Now you're just cheating."

Allie sighed happily as Kaoru pulled back. " Y-yea…I could go for some food about now…." Kaoru beamed, his expression changing to boastful as he looked at Hikaru. Instead of creating the base for a fight, Hikaru simply sighed, which confused Kaoru. " You have nothing to say to that, do you?" he asked confidently. The twin shrugged lightly and pointed. "Well… Why would you want to eat silly food when we have candy right here??" Kaoru's eyes moved to follow Hikaru's finger, jaw dropping at the already half-undressed, amazingly beautiful when dazed Allie lay back on the wall of pillows. Kaoru stifled a moan as his bit his lip gently. "I… must have missed that trying to lecture you…."

Hikaru nudged him a bit. " We can change that look on her face, can't we? I mean it would be soooo sad if Allie-chan were to eat that food you worked so hard on and she couldn't even appreciate it fully…"

Kaoru's eyes trailed over Allie's long legs. "Yes…that would be bad…"

" And what if she didn't snap back even after dinner?" Hikaru prodded on.

The golden pools scanned up her bare stomach. " She'd feel so awful…." He barely mumbled.

" And we promised we would always make her happy, right?" Hikaru said with a smirk, sealing the deal.

The red bra was a curse for Kaoru's eyes as he clenched his fists and with sheer willpower, managed to look away from her to Hikaru. " R-r-right…." Hikaru smacked Kaoru's back to snap some sense into him. " Well then, let's do this." They nodded to each other before looking at Allie.

" Oh Alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllie-chan??"

* * *

Kaoru kissed the sweat from her brow and smiled gently as she slept. Hikaru sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes. "Are you still awake over there?" he called out to his brother in the darkness of the exceedingly large closet.

"Yea…I'm awake." Kaoru replied. "I was just thinking…" he added. Hikaru looked over in the general direction of his brother. "Thinking about what?"

Kaoru sighed a bit before brushing Allie's bangs to the side of her face. "She went through so much…and tormented herself with her feelings of Coran and of us. I know she's stronger than she looks, but it must have been so hard for her." Hikaru closed his eyes in thought. "Yea…I know what you mean. But Allie's our angel now, not Coran's. And she is happy with that. We've got to do what we can to make sure she doesn't regret it for a second." Kaoru smiled gently. "You're right." He placed a kiss on Allie's sleeping lips and pulled her close. "I love you…Allie-cat."

Fin. (And this time I mean it XD )

* * *

**A/N- And there you have it. After some discussion with my friend Rani, I have agreed to add my Taylor story to this site. Gu...that'll be hard to include with my other 5 stories in the making. But that's okay. I shall prevail!!**

**And with that I say farewell for now, and hope to see you all again!**

**~Azali**


End file.
